Breath of Life
by Rise of the Blossom
Summary: After being married for almost a year, Sakura finally has the one thing she's always dreamed of having. However, when they receive some heartbreaking news, she must make a difficult decision, one that will affect the lives of everyone she loves.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Trigger warning. Rated 'M'.**

* * *

 **Breath of Life  
** By: Rise of the Blossom

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Two years.

They had been together for two years, married for one of them.

People had been shocked when they heard of them being together, but that didn't surprise either of them. Even _they_ had been shocked to discover they had feelings for one another. The only person who hadn't seemed all that shocked was their best friend, Uzumaki Naruto. He had grinned, telling them he was glad they found each other, that they could be truly happy now like they deserved to be, and he was even happier that they could be that way _together_ (part of them thought that Naruto believed he was the reason they were together).

It had been her who made the first move, her who asked him out, but it had been him who surprisingly revealed his feelings first. He'd been rather uncharacteristically shy at first, but she knew now that it was because he wasn't sure how to act and because he didn't want to risk ruining the friendship between them that had slowly but surely been building over the years.

At first, Sakura had been unsure about her feelings for Gaara. There had been a small part of herself warning her not to trust him. It was the thirteen year old part of her, the one that had been pinned against a tree and almost crushed to death by his sand. However, one night when she had been in Suna on a mission, completely out of the blue, Gaara had apologised for hurting her and when she had looked into his usually impassive eyes, Sakura had been shocked to see the emotion behind them.

It was with that one look that she knew she was a goner, that she had fallen in love with Sabaku no Gaara.

As for Gaara, it had taken a little more than a single look. It had been when Suna was under attack. Everywhere he had looked, there was chaos and he couldn't help, couldn't save everybody. His people were dying and he _couldn't do anything_. Children who were barely even five years old were being forced into battles, being forced to kill to save their important people, their families. Whenever he had seen that, it was almost automatic how his sand had lashed out, grabbing the enemies and mercilessly crushing them with his infamous _Sabaku Kyū_.

But there had been too many for even him, the Kazekage, the person who was supposed to protect Suna and its people. However, just when he had felt his energy fading, when he felt himself on the verge of passing out from chakra depletion, he had seen _her_.

She'd looked like a Goddess. Deadly and beautiful. Her small yet monstrously powerful fists had slammed into the ground a second before she picked him up, using her chakra to put more distance between them and their enemies during the distraction of so much sand up in the air, hiding them from view. Gaara could still remember how her arms had felt around his waist as she helped him stand, how her eyes had looked wild with adrenaline, yet calculating and careful. She had placed him down before shooting back over to the attackers, pummelling them all with her chakra laden blows. As though that wasn't enough, when she had finished with them, Sakura had gone onto healing him and his people without even muttering a word of complaint.

After that, she'd stayed in Suna for a month, helping people (mostly young children) cope with what they had seen or what they had done. She had helped rebuild his village, earning herself a lot of respect from his villagers. With her strength, Sakura had torn down old buildings so that they could be rebuilt from scratch and she had done it all with a genuine smile on her face, happy that she could be of use.

Now, his village didn't look as poor. Yes, some parts were still a little rougher than others, but now people no longer groaned when they learned they had to come to Suna, unless they were complaining about the inescapable heat. There were more food and drink stands, more bars, more shops… Name it, they most likely now had it and it was all thanks to Sakura. She may not have chosen what they built or where those things were going, but she had given him the idea of rebuilding his entire village since most of it had been destroyed, just like Konoha had been rebuilt after Pein's attack. He was grateful for that because no longer did his people live in poverty. All homes and buildings now had running water thanks to a jutsu that Hatake Kakashi had used, before he then went onto teaching it to some of his people (though they were not as strong or as talented as the Copy Ninja, so it was quite a lot harder for them to produce the water while in the desert).

Kakashi had accompanied Sakura to Suna and stayed just as long, although he wasn't as genuinely happy about it. But despite that, the man had done a lot to help out and he didn't even have to. Was that a trait all Konoha shinobi had? No, not all of them, but most of them did.

When she had left, he had missed her. Gaara had missed having her come into his office and eating lunch with him not only because she wanted to make sure he ate, but also because she enjoyed his company. He had missed how she hadn't flinched whenever he got angry, whenever his temper got out of control due to mood swings. He had missed how she wasn't afraid to stand up to him, how she gave just as much as she took, how she smiled victoriously whenever she won one of their playful, harmless arguments.

It was then that he realised he had fallen in love with Haruno Sakura.

And damn, it had shocked him.

For a while, Gaara had refused to talk to anyone, had tried to get his head around the fact that he, Sabaku no Gaara, was in love. He hadn't even thought that such a thing was possible. After that though, he had spoken with his siblings, two of the most important people in his life, asking them what he should do. To say they were shocked was an understatement but almost instantly Temari had grinned that wild grin of hers, whereas Kankuro smirked and said, "Well it's about time".

They had told him what he should do, told him that he had to tell her, to fight for her, to prove to her that his love was true. Not only that, but Temari had warned him that there was a possibility she may not be too thrilled about a relationship right away, reminding him of how in love she had been with Uchiha Sasuke, of how he had betrayed her and repeatedly viciously broken her heart.

Like that was something he could ever forget. Not long after the Uchiha had defected, Gaara had been sent on a mission to Konoha (before he had become Kazekage). He remembered seeing Sakura for the first time since trying to bring back Sasuke, how dead her eyes had been and how mechanical and heavy her movements were. It had stunned him to say the least. Where had the girl who had been more than willing to die to save her teammates from Shukaku gone? Where had the fire in her eyes disappeared to?

Uchiha Sasuke had snuffed out that flame.

It had made him so, _so_ incredibly angry.

So, following his siblings' advice, Gaara had put Kankuro in charge for two weeks with the help of their former sensei, Baki, before he and Temari left for Konoha. He wasn't really supposed to leave the village if it wasn't – in the council's eyes – serious or important, but it was something he needed to do. Temari had come with him because she couldn't miss out on a chance to see her lover, Nara Shikamaru, although at the time, Gaara hadn't known a thing about it and had thought she was with him for one hundred percent support, instead of just… fifty, possibly sixty percent.

Telling Sakura of his feelings for her had been one of the most terrifying things he had ever done before. Gaara could still recall how he had used his sand to go to the training grounds, where she had been training with the rest of Team Kakashi. They had all been shocked the moment they felt his presence and at first, they thought Gaara had been there to see Naruto. Oh the looks on their faces when he walked straight over to Sakura had almost been hilarious, had he not been so nervous. What if she rejected him?

Despite how nervous he had been, however, Gaara had kept up his mask, pretending like what he had been doing was an every day thing. Merely giving the rest a nod of acknowledgement, he'd walked up to Sakura, told her that there was something important he needed to discuss with her. When she told him that she was free later that day, Gaara couldn't deny that he had felt a little shocked that she more or less said he had to wait until later. When later came, though, he turned up at her apartment and told her everything. He didn't know what surprised him more: the fact that she had smiled brightly and threw her arms around him, or the fact that she had told him she returned those feelings and had for a while. She had just been unsure about telling him.

Six months later, he had proposed to her after a celebration dinner. It had been filled with their families and friends to celebrate their six months of being together (something he still, to this day, could not fully understand. What was the point in celebrating only six months together? Why not wait until a year had passed?). He had waited almost anxiously for Sakura's response. Gaara was down on one knee, like Temari had told him to do. She had told him that it was romantic and that Sakura would love it, given that she was a romantic type of person.

Then, she had pulled him to his feet while chiding him, " _The Kazekage shouldn't kneel before anyone._ "

Those words had made him freeze in place. Was she rejecting his proposal? Didn't she want to marry him?

However, not even a second later, Sakura was grinning brightly with tears in her eyes, repeating over and over that of course she would marry him, that she loved him so much and couldn't wait to be his wife. After that, the night had been filled with happiness, tenderness and _a lot_ of wonderful lovemaking.

Two months after the proposal, Sakura moved to Suna and four months after that, they were getting married. The day they were wed had been perfect. Though, because of Sakura's father passing away, she had asked her sensei, Hatake Kakashi, to walk her down the aisle. The girls of Konoha eleven as well as Temari had been her bridesmaids, though Ino had been her maid of honour. Naruto, because he was always so positive about them being together, had been the ring bearer. Sakura had complained when she heard that, saying that knowing Naruto, he would drop or lose the rings, but thankfully, he didn't. Gaara's best man had been Kankuro. Some thought that it would have been Naruto, but honestly, it felt better having his older brother as best man, since he always went to Kankuro for advice and whatnot.

Gaara wasn't going to lie, however. The first year of living and being married to Sakura had been hard. There were things they disagreed on, things that caused an argument, but at the end of the day, they apologised to one another and had amazing make up sex.

One day a week, Gaara would take the entire day off and spend it with Sakura, knowing that she got lonely sometimes in Suna without her friends there. Sure, she was friends with Temari and Kankuro, but they were almost always out on missions. She had tried making other friends and got on well with the people she worked with, but considering the fact that most women her age were his fan-girls…

Today was one of those days.

So there they were, Sakura laying on top of him with a tired smile on her lips as she traced small patterns on his chest and stomach. Their clothing was thrown carelessly across the room and on the bed, the couple were both worn out and exhausted from their previous activities. They both held one another, one still marvelling at the feeling of having somebody they love in their arms and having all of their trust, whereas the other was still breathing hard, trying to calm the tingling of their body.

"I still can't believe I'm here," came a soft voice, only slightly muffled due to her mouth being pressed to his chest. "Who would have guessed it?"

Indeed. If somebody had told Gaara that not only would he one day be married to Haruno Sakura, but also that he was in love with her and could completely lower his guard around her… Well, it would not have ended well for them, especially if it had been before he had changed.

Although he didn't reply, Sakura knew that Gaara agreed with her by the way he exhaled and tightened his hold. Nobody but she, his siblings and Naruto could read him so easily and even then, the latter wasn't all too great at it.

"I'm glad that we're together, though," Sakura continued, though she sounded like she were talking to herself more than to Gaara.

She was happier now and so was he.

* * *

 **A/N** **– This is just an introductory. It lets you know all the little things. I promise, it will get better next chapter (hopefully you think that, anyway).**

 **My nephew was born yesterday morning and is thankfully very healthy! He's so adorable and I just wanted to take him home. I can't get over how small and soft he is!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

One of the many things Gaara had learned about Sakura was that she liked to fuss over him, even when it wasn't entirely necessary. He had told her that he was more than capable of looking after himself, but she would have none of it. Every day, during her lunch break, Sakura would come to his office with food so that they could both eat together. She had once told him that if she didn't bring him food and made sure that he ate it, then her husband would surely die of starvation. Gaara couldn't complain really. It was nice to have somebody fussing over him, to have them checking up on him not out of duty, but out of love.

Now that she was a kunoichi belonging to his village, not to mention his wife, Sakura was head medic at the hospital as well as one of his most trusted advisers. However, she rarely (never) left the village to go on missions or act as a delegate (the council had decided that Temari was best suited for that job). Sakura had screamed and yelled and completely obliterated the training grounds when she heard the news, of course, but she didn't, for a second, take her anger out on Gaara. She had been there during the meeting, had heard him arguing with the council, demanding them to allow Sakura to go on missions, but no matter how hard he fought they still refused, saying that they couldn't risk anything happening to the Kazekage's wife.

And in the end, after hearing their reasoning, Gaara had agreed with only the smallest amount of reluctance. He didn't want anything to happen to his wife, either.

At that moment in time, Gaara was sat at his desk, back ramrod straight, eyes glued onto the messenger in front of him, effectively making the jonin uneasy. He was from Konoha, somebody that not only Sakura knew quite well, but also his sister.

Nara Shikamaru.

He had been courting her much longer than Gaara had courted Sakura. In fact, even though he hadn't been aware of their relationship, Gaara had known that he was the reason why Temari enjoyed going to Konoha so much. Well, him and the fact that they apparently served the best tasting dango she had ever had.

Gaara had to hold back a sigh. He had thought the Nara had come to Suna, to _him_ , to finally ask him for his sister's hand in marriage. It wasn't that he had to, but everyone knew how protective the Kazekage was of those he cared for.

He wasn't the only one, either. Kankuro had actually threatened Shikamaru when they had learned about his relationship with their sister, warning the Nara that he better look after her otherwise he'd use _him_ as his newest puppet. The thing that had freaked Shikamaru out the most was that Kankuro could really do that thanks to Sasori's sick experiments and obsession with turning people into puppets. Gaara hadn't needed to say much. All it took to get his point across was a rather murderous glare (though nowhere near as terrifying as it used to be since he didn't want to completely scare him off) and his sand moving around restlessly in his gourd. It had amused him greatly when Shikamaru had gulped and took a half-step back while still trying to keep up his lazy act of indifference.

"I can tell her if you want," Shikamaru told the Kazekage, his brows furrowing since he knew how serious something like this would be to Sakura. "It'll be troublesome, but I know her well enough to–"

"No. I will be the one to tell her."

Gaara sighed as he looked out of his window, which, coincidentally enough, gave him a decent enough view of the hospital. It wasn't that it was close, because it wasn't, it was just that the hospital was large enough to be seen over the other buildings. Gaara could only see the top half of it but that was enough for him since his wife's office was on the top floor.

What he had to tell Sakura was not going to be easy. It wasn't that Gaara didn't trust her or that he questioned her loyalty to him, it was just that he knew how much this certain thing meant to her. He said thing and not person because Uchiha Sasuke was not somebody that deserved to be seen as a person. Not in Gaara's eyes. Even he had tried to make the Uchiha see that his world didn't have to be all about darkness, but Sasuke had already shut out the light. He had betrayed his village, his friends, his teammates. But worst of all, Sasuke had betrayed the people, the _only_ people, who had truly loved him.

He still couldn't understand what kind of person would turn their back on those who cared for him, which was why Gaara didn't see Sasuke as a person. They had been together for two years now and he had seen so many different sides to Sakura, a few of those sides that only _he_ could see and they were all wonderful, all amazing. It made his chest _ache_ knowing that somebody as innocent and as loving as Sakura had been betrayed.

She often had nightmares. Some of them were memories of the night she had been left unconscious on a bench (her first failure at saving Sasuke), some of them were of trying to find him (more failures) and others were of the times he had tried to kill her. That had to be what made Gaara's blood boil the most, the fact that Sakura was still being tormented by the Uchiha even as she slept.

He closed his eyes, exhaling slowly and seeming to forget all about Shikamaru, who could also feel the weight of what they had learned on his shoulders. If he didn't tell Sakura, she would eventually find out and would be pissed off with him. Gaara wouldn't keep it from her, though. She deserved to know the truth, to know what was happening.

"Will you be waiting in Suna for Sakura's response?"

Shikamaru looked up at the Kazekage just in time to see the redhead opening his eyes, staring at him with his usual intense, impassive gaze. It wasn't that he meant to be intimidating, Shikamaru knew that. It was the look in his eyes, a look that told him of the many horrors the man had seen and gone through. It was a look that Naruto got in his eyes when he was feeling down. In a way, Shikamaru was glad that Gaara and Naruto formed a bond on that pain, that they had a strong friendship that couldn't be destroyed. It only proved how much Naruto trusted Gaara since he had allowed the Kazekage to marry his best friend. Previously, whenever somebody had asked Sakura on a date, Naruto would flip and act like a protective older brother (even though he was younger than her).

"I will," Shikamaru replied. "Tsunade-sama ordered me to stay in case Sakura wants to return to Konoha for a few weeks, so that she won't be travelling alone."

"Very well." He liked that plan. Even though only one jonin wouldn't be able to fight off Uchiha Sasuke, it was still better than her being alone. "Though if she really wants to go back to Konoha, I will escort her myself."

The Nara's eyes widened. "Kazekage-sama, you have to stay here in your village. I promise that I will protect h–"

"If it was Temari, would you allow for somebody other than yourself to protect her against somebody like Uchiha?"

"…I wouldn't."

"You can stay in Suna for as long as your Hokage allows," Gaara informed him as he pulled himself to his feet and walked over to the wall that his gourd was leaning against. "Temari is currently teaching at the Academy." She had lost a bet with Kankuro and because of that, she now had to teach there for a whole month.

He didn't give Shikamaru a chance to reply as he suddenly used his sand to transport himself to the hospital.

* * *

She was freaking out.

Sakura was _freaking the fuck out_.

Now, she usually wasn't one for swearing (unless she was _really_ pissed off), but right now, Sakura was certain that she should be allowed a pass since her day was just full of surprises – and it wasn't even noon yet. What the hell was she going to do? What _the hell_ was she going to tell Gaara? She could already sense his chakra heading towards her, could feel him moving through the hospital and up to her office. Transportation jutsu was not supposed to be used inside of the hospital, not unless it was for emergencies or ANBU. It got people worked up, thinking that there was something serious going on, that lives were in danger.

At the moment, she was torn between bouncing of the walls and giggling with excitement, or curling up into a ball in the corner of her office, rocking back and forth while crying hysterically. So far, Sakura was more on the 'giggling with excitement' side than the crying. She couldn't sit still.

A knock on her door brought her out of her thoughts and just as it opened, she was on her feet, yanking the door open fully and dragging Gaara in by his hand, ignoring his look of shock as she slammed the door shut again. She had used a little more force than necessary, making the walls rattle, but at least that way the other medics wouldn't bother her. No, right now, she and Gaara needed some privacy.

"Sakura, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She grinned, letting go of Gaara and stepping back to give him some room. However, as she did, she caught the look in his eyes, the one that was just screaming at her that he had bad news. "What's wrong?"

He sighed, his eyes lowering to the ground as he tried to think of a way to tell Sakura. "I have some news on–"

"Wait," Sakura exclaimed happily with one of the largest smiles he had ever seen on her face as she grasped his arm, pulling him further into her office so that he could sit down. She was the only person who could get away with handling him in such a way. "I need to tell you something first. That way, whatever bad news you're about to give me won't be as bad."

Gaara almost hated himself knowing that he would be the one to wipe that smile right off her face. "What is it?"

"Okay, I know we've never really spoken about it," she started slowly, giving him a nervous chuckle as she scratched the back of her head. "Just try to be… I don't know. Just don't get mad, okay?"

"Why would I be angry with you?"

Her smile dimmed ever so slightly as Sakura grew more nervous, as she sat down beside him on the sofa and took his hand gently, holding it between the both of hers. "Remember this morning? When I asked you if I've put on some weight?" Gaara tensed a little, remembering her reaction when he had told her that yes, she had put weight on. How was he supposed to know that that was the wrong answer? Lucky for him, his sand had automatically come to his defence and took the brunt of her monstrous strength. "Well, after I got to work, I heard the latest gossip." She paused for a second, giving him a serious look. "The village thinks I'm pregnant, Gaara."

This time, the way he tensed was a hell of a lot more noticeable.

"I can't know for sure how far along I am," she told him quietly, her eyes lowering to their hands, "but the gossip is true. I _am_ pregnant." Looking up at him again, Sakura bit her lip. "I was wondering if we could go to Konoha, to Tsunade-shishou. By the looks of things, I'm guessing that I could be nearing the end of my first trimester, but only a highly skilled medic with a lot of experience can find out for me. And, don't take this the wrong way, because I _do_ trust the medics here and the machines and whatnot, but… I just… I want Tsunade-sama to be the one to tell me. She's like a mother to me…"

Noticing that she was rambling and Gaara was most likely in shock, Sakura fell silent, continuing to stare at their hands like they were the most interesting things on the planet. "We've never really spoken about having children and up until now, I can honestly say that I wasn't sure if I even wanted any. But… But just the thought of having a baby, something that _we_ have created out of love, growing inside of me…" Her smile was dreamy as she looked up into his eyes, feeling slightly better that he was looking at her now. "I don't know about you, but I wouldn't mind having your children."

The blush on her cheeks and the loving look in her eyes made her seem even more beautiful than she already was, Gaara thought as he lifted his free hand and brushed some of her pastel pink hair behind her ear. It was an appealing thought, having Sakura bearing his children, having his own little family with her. However, would he be able to be a father? It was no secret that his own childhood had not been a happy one (understatement of the century) and Gaara didn't want anybody to suffer the way he had, especially his own child. What if he did something wrong? What if he hurt the child? He would never forgive himself. Sakura would never forgive him.

"I think you'll be a great father," Sakura whispered, stroking his hand softly with her thumb. "It's because you know of suffering that you'd do anything to protect our child, to save them from feeling the same pain."

It was like she could read his mind. Gaara honestly didn't know what to say.

"If it helps any," her voice went even quieter, to a barely even audible whisper, "I'm scared, too. But together we can protect our child. And when he's old enough, we can teach him everything we know so that way, he'll be able to protect himself, too."

"…He?"

Sakura's blush grew. "I'm only guessing, but I'd like to think it's a boy. That way if we ever have more children, the next could be a girl. She'd have a big brother who will beat up anybody who picks on her." She suddenly smiled slyly. "Not to mention her father would be the Kazekage."

For some reason, Gaara found the thought of having a daughter more appealing than having a son, though he wasn't sure why. If they had a son, he would be able to… To what? What did a father do with his child? Those were the sort of things that had Gaara worried. He had no idea how a parent acted around their child. His mother had died giving birth to him and his father had left him alone throughout his childhood, had sent assassins after his own son. Gaara would never do that to his child. He would never let anybody hurt them. He'd rather die than leave them alone.

Slowly, hesitantly, Gaara's free hand trailed down from her cheek, down her arm until it was near her stomach. Then, as his palm pressed against her small, barely rounded stomach, Sakura smiled softly, enjoying the look of awe in his eyes. In some ways, he was so innocent. He looked almost child-like as he pulled his other hand free and reached for her stomach, a small smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. It wasn't too obvious, but there _was_ a small bump.

" _Our_ child," he murmured, his eyes warm with the smile he saved only for Sakura. "…I like the sound of that."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

He had forgotten to tell her the news.

Damn it!

As though that wasn't bad enough, it seemed Temari already knew of it as she kept sending him confused looks, obviously wondering why he hadn't already told Sakura. Well, that and the fact Sakura seemed to be in a much better mood than usual. Even Shikamaru looked a little confused.

"We have some good news," Sakura told them all the moment Kankuro entered the room and sat down on the other side of Temari, who was now sandwiched between him and Shikamaru. She and Gaara were sat opposite them on the other sofa.

" _Good_ news?" Temari asked slowly, giving Sakura and Gaara a strange look.

If they weren't confused about Sakura's smile, then they were when _Gaara_ smiled. Sure, it was only a small smile, but it was still a smile. "Yes," he told them and the three opposite them exchanged glances, wondering what could have possibly put him in such a good mood. "Sakura is pregnant."

Silence.

Shikamaru sent him a startled look. Temari looked concerned, but that concern slowly slipped away to joy as she shot up out of her seat and moved in front of the two, slowly lowering to her knees. With Sakura's nod of consent, she tenderly placed her hands on the younger kunoichi's stomach, her teal eyes widening as she felt that it was rounded slightly, that it was _rounded with her little brother's child._

"Amazing," she whispered as she sent a proud look up to her brother and Sakura.

Kankuro was next to react to the news as he watched how Sakura grinned up at Gaara, how she held onto his hand, how she looked up at him with so much love that it made even him feel happy. In response, Gaara looked down at her with an expression that looked like a mixture of love, tenderness, happiness and admiration. He was so glad that his younger brother could have somebody like Sakura, but he couldn't help but worry. "Are you okay with this, Gaara?"

And just like that, it fell silent once again.

Well, that was until Sakura jumped up to her feet, almost knocking Temari backwards as she stalked forward. Before she could get a hold of Kankuro, however, the blonde grabbed her arm gently, blocking her view of him. "Relax, Sakura. Stress won't be good for my niece or nephew." Then, she sighed, looking over her shoulder at Kankuro with an understanding expression. "Kankuro has a point, though. After everything that has happened, we both believed that you might not want children, Gaara."

Sakura's eyes widened as she turned to face her husband, her free hand flying to her stomach in a worried, yet protective gesture. There was worry in her eyes, too, as she glanced at Gaara, meeting his eyes and biting her lip. It was times such as these that she wished she could read minds, so that she could know what he was thinking because as usual, Gaara's face was once again emotionless, revealing nothing and hiding everything. "…Gaara?"

"We have already spoken about this in your office, Sakura," he told her quietly, closing his eyes as he sighed. "I have never really given a thought to having children, but I am not against your pregnancy."

Her smile was back in place as she turned back to the others, watching as Kankuro and Shikamaru stood up and made their way towards her and once in front of her, Kankuro placed his hand on Sakura's shoulder, nodding once with a smile. "I'm looking forward to meeting my nephew."

"Idiot," Temari snapped. "It's going to be a girl."

"No it's not. It'll be a boy."

"Congratulations, Sakura," Shikamaru told her, ignoring the fact that Temari looked about ready to strangle Kankuro.

A second later, though, he frowned, sending yet another strange glance that Sakura couldn't understand over at Gaara. What was going on? Looking over her shoulder, her eyebrows furrowed, noticing that Gaara was looking more stressed than she had ever seen him look before. Well, that wasn't entirely true, but he did look quite stressed. It was in the way he was so tense, how his now opened eyes were hard. When he shook his head at Shikamaru, making it rather obvious that they both knew something that she didn't, Sakura couldn't help but demand, "What is it?"

The moment the words left her lips, Temari stopped arguing with Kankuro, turning back to Sakura with a worried gaze as she bit her lip. Kankuro seemed to be just as clueless as she was, which she was kind of thankful for, but at the same time, she wasn't. If there was anybody who would be bluntly honest with her (other than Gaara) then it was Kankuro. He didn't keep secrets from his siblings or her even if the truth hurt them.

"You need to tell her, Gaara," the blonde said quietly, though the reluctance in her voice was obvious to them all.

Kankuro frowned, looking between them all warily. "Tell Sakura what?"

"Yes," Sakura agreed, her hand once again holding onto her stomach, "tell me _what_?"

Gaara sighed as he stood up, like he was preparing himself for her reaction. "There have been new leads on Uchiha Sasuke." They were all surprised when the usual heartbroken look didn't show, just shock. "And Naruto has gone after him."

That got a reaction out of her.

" _What_?" she all but screamed. "What the hell do you mean Naruto's gone after him? By himself? Without Kakashi-sensei or Sai or at least Yamato-taichou? What if he gets hurt?"

"Sakura, take it easy," Temari once again warned her, taking a hold of the younger woman's arms and guiding her over to the sofa to sit down. "It's obvious even to me that you're in the early stages of your pregnancy, so you need to keep your stress levels down."

Once she was more or less settled, Shikamaru spoke up. "Yamato and Sai have gone with him, Sakura. Kakashi-sensei would've gone too, but he's already on a mission and isn't due back for another week or so. You shouldn't worry so much about Naruto. He told me to tell you that he will definitely bring Sasuke back this time."

"Sounds just like him." She smiled fondly.

And here Gaara had thought that her recent mood swings had been the same as they usually were. Now that they knew she was pregnant, it was like every little thing indicating it was shining at him with bright lights and blaring loud sirens. How the hell hadn't they noticed it before? Sakura was a medic for goodness sake. He didn't blame her for not realising, though. Recently, things had been a little more busy around the village and since she practically ran the hospital, it wasn't surprising that she had failed to notice the signs. She always put others' health before her own, after all.

"There's something else, too." At Shikamaru's slow, unsure voice, Sakura looked up, watching him curiously. "Considering the fact that you're pregnant, though, I doubt you're going to want to risk it."

"Risk what, Shikamaru?" she asked, glancing from him to Gaara and back again.

He sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Tsunade-sama was thinking of sending Kakashi-sensei after Yamato, Sai and Naruto, but she doesn't want to send him alone."

Kankuro's eyes widened as he stared at Shikamaru in shock. "She wants the whole of Team Seven there?"

Gaara nodded. "She does."

They were surprised when Sakura made a noise of amusement, sitting back against the sofa and staring down at her stomach. She made no indication of being about to say something or of wanting to get involved with the conversation again, which made Gaara frown. He had thought that she would have wanted that, to help them take Sasuke back to Konoha.

Finally, after a tense pause, she spoke. "What a reunion that'll be," Sakura commented, closing her eyes and letting out a shaky sigh. It was only a second later that a certain smell filled the air and their sensitive senses picked up on it: salt water. Sakura was crying. "I… I don't know what I want right now, but I do know that… that I won't be putting our child's life in danger. Sasuke may be a member of Team Seven, but he chose his path and we didn't belong with him on it. There isn't a chance in hell that I'm going to risk my child's life for him."

Gaara sighed and as he looked at his siblings and Shikamaru, they understood his silent message loud and clear: _give us some privacy._

Once they were gone and out of hearing range, he made his way over to Sakura, sitting beside her on the sofa and watching her quietly before speaking. "You wish to go to Konoha, to have the Hokage examine you." It wasn't a question, but she nodded anyway. "We leave next week and will stay there for two weeks. If Uchiha is not brought back to Konoha by the end of those two weeks, we return to Suna."

Sakura glanced up at him, biting her lip softly. "…And if he does return?"

"Then we will stay there for his trial."

Right. She had almost forgotten that Sasuke would have to face a trial for not only abandoning his village, but also for teaming up with Orochimaru, one of Konoha's most dangerous enemies. Though, wouldn't the fact that he had killed Orochimaru and Itachi, both highly skilled and dangerous criminals, get him off the hook (since nobody other than the elders, Tsunade and a select few knew of Itachi's orders)? Well, not completely, but wouldn't it give him a better chance of getting off with a light punishment? Not to mention that Sasuke was the last Uchiha, meaning that if he died, so did the Sharingan.

"We can't do that," Sakura told him after a moment of silence, frowning as she did. "You're the Kazekage, Gaara. You need to stay here and as much as I would love to visit Konoha and see my friends again, I would rather you come with me so that I wouldn't have to face it all alone. Besides, they might not even find Sasuke. It could be a false lead, so we shouldn't be getting worked up over nothing. The amount of times Naruto, Kakashi-sensei and I got our hopes up that we'd found him…" She shook her head and sighed, giving Gaara a smile. "How about we stay here, wait for Tsunade-sama to tell us whether they managed to capture him or not and _then_ go to Konoha?"

Her husband simply shook his head in response. "I want you to be examined as soon as possible, Sakura and I can leave Baki and Kankuro in charge for a couple of weeks. They have earned not only my trust, but also the elders'. They are capable of watching over the village for a while."

She couldn't help but smile as she turned to face him and sat up straighter. "You're only supposed to leave the village when it's an emergency," Sakura chided him gently, but he could see the gratefulness in her eyes. "The elders will have _a lot_ to say about this."

"Let them have their say," was his reply as he leaned forward, his lips ghosting over hers and making Sakura bite her lip. "It won't change my decision."

"That's because you're a very stubborn man, Sabaku no Gaara," Sakura murmured, shifting her position so that she was seated on his lap, straddling him. "But I suppose that's what I love about you."

In response to her words, Gaara captured her lips in a tender kiss that had her heart melting, especially as his arms slowly wound around her, as he used to his sand to take them to the bedroom. You weren't supposed to use transportation jutsu when pregnant, but it wasn't so bad when it was a short distance.

His kisses were sweet and the way he held her, made love to her, was gentle. Gaara had always put her needs before his own, had always made sure that they reached their climaxes together. Don't get her wrong, there were times when he got a little rough, but she didn't mind it when he did. In fact, in all of their times together, there had never been a single moment where he had ever been too rough or had been holding her too tightly. That night, it seemed he was being more careful than usual and if she hadn't been so caught up in the pleasure he was bringing her, Sakura would have told him that he didn't need to be, that he wouldn't harm their child.

However, each kiss, each caress and each thrust made her feel more and more loved, especially as Gaara's lips moved to her ear, whispering soft, loving words. If somebody had told her before she married him that he could be capable of something so tender, she would have laughed in their faces before punching them (since Gaara was _hers_ and they shouldn't know such a thing).

He lifted her leg over his hip as he quickened his pace, as he felt how close she was. Sakura was always a beautiful sight when she was in the throes of passion. Her cheeks were flushed, eyes darkened with lust, yet filled with so much love at the same time and the way she panted, whispered, _moaned_ his name had his heart soaring, had his hips bucking out of time for a moment as he fought the primal urge building within him to _pound_ into her, to change those sensual moans into delicious screams of pleasure.

He knocked his hips into hers, causing a wet slapping sound to fill the room and he watched as her body moved with the force, as her eyes fluttered closed, as she bit her bottom lip in an attempt to silence herself a second before his lips were on hers.

It was one of the sides of Sakura that only he would ever see.

And he loved every single second of it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After making love that night, she and Gaara had fallen asleep in each other's arms, though Sakura had woken up some time during the night, feeling rather hungry. It had been a little silly of her to even attempt to get out of bed without waking Gaara up, since despite sleep being important to him now that Shukaku was gone, he was a ridiculously light sleeper. He had questioned her, wondering where she was going, but had soon joined her on the journey down to their kitchen. Like Sakura, Gaara had also missed dinner (honestly, he hadn't been all that hungry, but he didn't like the thought of Sakura sitting by herself in the kitchen, having to cook for herself).

To say that having Gaara fuss over her was strange would be an understatement. Luckily for them, however, it seemed Temari had stopped by and dropped off some leftovers for them, making Sakura's stomach growl loudly as he reheated the food.

The only reason why Temari entering their home hadn't woken them up was because Gaara was used to her chakra and knew that she wasn't a threat. If it had been somebody else, however, say Shikamaru, then he would have woken up the second the Nara had reached the steps of his mansion. Yes, Gaara knew that Shikamaru would never harm them, it was just the simple fact that he wasn't around every single day, so Gaara wasn't as used to his chakra like he was Sakura's, Temari's and Kankuro's. Hell, even Baki couldn't step foot near the mansion without waking Gaara up and he had been his sensei.

Hearing the growling of Sakura's stomach, Gaara glanced over his shoulder and smirked. She was dressed in one of his shirts, sitting in her usual seat at the island and seeming lost in her thoughts even as she watched his every move. He knew that it wasn't because she didn't trust him with her food. No, if the look in her eyes was anything to go by, it was because she found having him fuss over her as strange. The thought made Gaara inwardly frown.

It wasn't like he never cooked for them, or even helped with the cleaning every now and then (even though they had cleaners for that) and Gaara made sure to spoil his wife whenever he got the chance. So, why was she acting like what he was doing was so out of character?

"You know," Sakura said softly, almost so softly that he didn't hear her. Turning back around so that he could see her, he looked at her curiously. "You haven't stopped smiling since we woke up."

Gaara's eyes widened a fraction. He was smiling? How could he be smiling without even knowing? When it came to a cold front, an emotionless mask, there was nobody as great at it than him. Well, beside one or two shinobi, such as his father and a certain traitor of Konoha – and no, he wasn't on about Sasuke. Gaara was thinking of Sasuke's older brother, Itachi. He had never met Itachi, but from Sakura's and Naruto's stories as well as the fact he was a prodigy, he, in a way, respected him. Not for what he had done, of course, but for how great a shinobi he had been. It was a shame really that he had to slaughter his own clan and betray Konoha, because he could have been of great use to them.

Then again, if that hadn't happened, then Uchiha Sasuke would have never left Konoha and Sakura might have still been in love with him. No, he couldn't presume things. For all he knew, Sasuke still could have left with Orochimaru and even if he didn't, Sakura would have still turned up in Suna when they were under attack, he still would have fallen in love with her. It just meant that courting her would have been a little harder.

"Well, it's not a full-out grin like Naruto's goofy smile, but you still look happy," Sakura continued when she received no reply. Standing up, she made her way around the island until she was stood in front of Gaara, raising her hand and stroking his cheek. After their first kiss, he had stopped wearing his sand armour around her, had realised that she would never physically hurt him – not that she would be able to since his sand automatically came to his defence. "It's in your eyes. They seem brighter." After a moment of hesitation, she asked, "Are you happy?"

This time, Gaara knew that he was smiling despite it feeling strange to do so. He didn't think that he had ever smiled so much in his life before. "I am."

She loved his smile. There was just something infectious about it and it was impossible not to smile in return, no matter how mad she was at him. Honestly, it wasn't all that often Sakura got angry with Gaara, though there were times when they argued. His smile made him look so much younger, made his eyes light up. Only a few people got to see him like this with his guard down and she was so very honoured to be one of those people.

"Are you?"

Sakura nodded, smiling brightly and even though she knew it sounded cheesy, she couldn't help but tell him, "The happiest I've ever been."

He leaned forward, but just as his lips brushed against hers there was a ringing sound, telling them both that their food was ready. With a sigh he pulled away and couldn't help but smirk when Sakura tried to follow his lips to continue their short, yet sweet kiss.

Huffing when she realised he wouldn't kiss her again, she poured them both a glass of water each before sitting down in her place, almost drooling when Gaara placed a plate filled with delicious smelling food in front of her. She barely even thanked him for the food before she was diving in, moaning appreciatively even when it burned her throat due to it being way too hot.

"You will make yourself sick if you eat too fast," Gaara reprimanded her as he took a bite of his own meal, ignoring the glare she shot his way.

After swallowing her food and gulping down a mouthful of water, Sakura retorted, " _Please._ Who's the medic around here?"

"Sometimes I wonder." Her jaw dropped open as her eyes widened and seeing her response, he had to hold back a chuckle. "You're a medic, yet you are constantly pushing yourself beyond your limits–"

"Oi, if this is about me not realising that I'm pregnant–"

"It's not."

She frowned, staring at him in confusion. "Then what is it?"

"I don't want you to be ill, Sakura," he told her rather simply, continuing with his meal. "There is not only yourself to think about, but also our child."

Raising an eyebrow, she took another sip of her water before placing down her glass again. "So what you're saying is I should stop pushing myself so much?"

When Gaara nodded once, she sighed. That had been the reason behind quite a few of their arguments since once or twice (okay, more like six or seven times) he had been contacted in his office, told that Sakura had collapsed at work due to using too much of her chakra. Of course, she already knew the risks of depleting her chakra so much because of not only Tsunade's, but also Shizune's lectures, but she just wanted to be of use. There were so many people that needed helping, needed saving and it made her hurt knowing that she couldn't save them all.

It was because of that that she was only co-director of the hospital. The other woman was quite old and very strict and stern, but she was really nice once you got to know her. She would have retired by now, but like Sakura, the old woman also liked helping people. Combining Sakura's skills and the woman's experience, the hospital was running much more smoothly than it had in years. In a way, the old woman kind of reminded her of Chiyo, but at the same time, they were nothing alike.

However, right now, Gaara was right. She couldn't take such dangerous risks anymore, especially not since she was carrying his child, their baby. From now on, Sakura knew she would just have to pace herself, to just accept that there were certain things she could no longer do.

"Okay," she agreed, earning her a look of shock that had her smiling. "You're right. There's not only myself to think about now, so to protect him, I'll stop pushing myself so hard. However." His eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "Don't think that this means you've won. You're as bad a workaholic as I am."

It was true, so knowing that he couldn't argue with her, Gaara simply continued eating.

* * *

They had decided to keep the news of her pregnancy a secret for now, even though the villagers had been gossiping about her possibly being pregnant for the past couple of days. They were lucky that she really was pregnant. If Sakura had heard the rumours and she hadn't been… Well, it was safe to say that they would be a little busier at the hospital. Her bump wasn't even that noticeable. Only when she was at a certain angle did it–

Okay, so she was shutting herself up now. It _was_ kind of obvious.

Sakura groaned, looking at her reflection and letting out a huff of annoyance. Her black shorts no longer fit her. It didn't really matter considering Sakura only wore them for training nowadays, but that was beside the point. She wore those shorts when she knew she would be going into Fire Country, into Konoha, since they fit the climate. Now it seemed as though she would be stuck with her usual black pants.

They were styled almost exactly like Gaara's, except for the fact that hers were – obviously – for a woman. Like other shinobi, she used wrappings around her ankles and halfway up to her knees, but also on one of her upper-thighs, almost like the band Gaara had around his, except hers could attach a thigh holster to it. As well as that, gone was her vest top. Instead, she wore a mesh shirt with a skin tight black crop top on top of the mesh, revealing her toned stomach (it was probably why her pregnancy was so obvious now that she thought about it). To stop her new outfit from being too dark, there was a sash around her hips that was the same shade as her old vest and Temari had had a new vest made for Sakura that was also the same colour and still sleeveless, although this one didn't close, had a collar and reached mid-thigh.

The only thing about her new outfit that hadn't changed were her gloves. Instead of buying new ones, Sakura had had them repaired, not wanting to put away the gift from her shishou and replace them. Tsunade had given them to her the day Sakura had passed the chunin exams and she could still remember how proud the blonde had looked.

Turning away, she moved over to her vanity and brushed her hair, though didn't spend too much time on it since it was always quite windy in Suna. You would think that living in Suna, she would have caught a tan, but due to her pale complexion, all Sakura did was burn if she stayed out too long. It was a nuisance, but a quick once over with her healing chakra helped.

Done getting ready, she left the room to head for the hospital. Gaara always left earlier than her, though because of him being Kazekage, it was no surprise.

Today, she would be teaching a class of new medic-nin. Sakura just hoped they didn't annoy her by bringing up the latest gossip or asking her if she was pregnant. If they did…

Well, let's just leave it at something Ino had once said: 'some heads are gonna roll'.

* * *

Oh and roll they did.

Sakura growled to herself, practically stomping out of the hospital and ignoring the startled, wary looks that were sent her way.

As it turned out, a few of Gaara's fan-girls (if any at all) still didn't like her that much as there had been a few of them in the class and they had actually _asked her_ if she was pregnant. When Sakura had given them a blank look, a look that had a few of the obviously smarter members of her class backing away as their eyes widened, one of the girls had then, rather stupidly, gone on to say that she looked around five months into her pregnancy.

That particular brat wouldn't be waking up for a couple of days and when she did, she was going to be so very, _very_ sore.

After that, the lesson had gone by smoothly and not a single one of them stepped out of line. There was no doubt in Sakura's mind that Gaara wasn't going to be pleased with her, but right now, she was way too pissed to care. Five months gone. Just who the hell did that girl think she was, acting as though she was any better looking than her? Forcing the thoughts from her mind, Sakura sighed. It wasn't fair of her to comment on the girl's appearance… but damn it. The bitch wasn't even that pretty, so how the hell could she judge others and pick out their flaws?

Taking a deep, calming breath, Sakura entered the home she shared with Gaara, glaring at her surroundings until she realised he wasn't home yet. A smile curved her lips. Maybe she should make him some dinner? Yeah, that would be a great idea and not only because it could possibly make him a little less mad about the fact she had beaten the crap out of her student.

* * *

It was around an hour later when Gaara returned and immediately he knew what Sakura was up to.

He had received two complaints from students in her class and he knew that, when the girl woke up, he would have three. He sighed and placed his gourd down in the living room. According to the girls who had complained, the attack was unprovoked, but he knew Sakura and knew that she wouldn't have simply attacked without having a good reason. Well, unless it was Naruto that she was beating up, but then again, the blond seemed to know exactly what buttons to push to get her to snap. It wasn't like he could call the two girls out on it, either. No, he would have to ask for statements from the other members of Sakura's class as well as a statement from her, too. Resisting the sudden urge to rub his eyes and sigh once again, Gaara took his shoes off and placed them next to Sakura's before moving in the direction of the delicious smell that was filling their home.

When he entered the kitchen, he paused, watching Sakura for a moment as she rushed from one end to the other, carrying two plates that she soon placed onto the island. Her face was one of concentration, her eyebrows knitted together as though in deep thought but despite that, a moment later, she had a smile on her lips and in her eyes, seeming happy to be doing something as simple as cooking.

To him, Sakura had always been a strange girl. Instead of hiding her emotions like a shinobi should, she embraced them. Not when she was in battle, of course, but every other time she did. Then again, she was a medic and a very emotional person, not to mention passionate. It was the reason why he fell in love with her, why he courted her, asked her to marry him. It was no secret that Gaara had thought he would never fall in love, but now that he _was_ in love… As cheesy and as unlike him as it sounded, he couldn't imagine living without it, without Sakura. It hurt just to think about losing her.

Suddenly sensing her husband's chakra right behind her, Sakura's eyes widened and she spun around, though thankfully, she had already placed down the plates that had been in her hands. "You need to stop doing that," she chided, but kissed him gently on the cheek before pulling away. "You're going to give me a heart attack one of these days."

He had told her before that jokes like that were not funny and with the blank look he sent her way as they both sat down at the island in the kitchen, Sakura realised what she had said, though merely rolled her eyes in response.

They rarely ever ate in the dining room, both preferring to sit in the kitchen. The dining room was only ever used if they had guests over since, because while the island in the kitchen wasn't small, it wasn't too large, either.

"Sakura–"

"It wasn't my fault," she told him as her eyebrows knitted together.

It didn't surprise him anymore that Sakura knew what he was going to say or do. Sure, Gaara would like to at least remain a little unpredictable in her eyes, but it was nice that she knew him so well. Not many did. Sighing, he glanced up at her with a serious expression. "You assaulted your student. According to two other students who witnessed the attack, you were not provoked."

"I wasn't provoked?" Sakura asked through clenched teeth, the chopsticks in her grip snapping when it tightened. She didn't even notice. "I _was_ provoked. She told me that I look over five months pregnant. _Five months._ She was calling me fat, Gaara. I'm not fat." Just as he opened his mouth, she continued angrily, "The girl was one of your fan-girls, if that helps my case any. And don't even dare to try and tell me that they've started accepting me. Half of my class is filled with your fan-girls."

Gaara couldn't help but feel slightly guilty, despite the fact that he couldn't really do anything about his 'fan-girls'. Like Sakura had only just said: they didn't accept her. They often called her an outsider, saying that she wasn't worthy of being his wife. Even though he didn't show it, he was angry with his former student, Matsuri, for also feeling that way. Yes, she had somewhat accepted Sakura now, but only to a certain extent and that was only because he had confronted her about it.

He also knew that, even though Sakura tried her best to come across as confident, she had self-image issues. At first (back before they were even together and he had first learned of those issues), Gaara had thought that it was ridiculous for a shinobi to be self-conscious of the way they looked. However, once they were together and Sakura opened up to him more and more, he learned that those self-image issues began way back before she had even decided to become a shinobi. They had simply stuck with her, refusing to go away no matter how hard she tried to push them away.

"I will need a statement from you." Gaara once again sighed and had to stop himself from rubbing his eyes tiredly. "You know that I cannot simply take your side because you are my wife. I need to deal with this as though you are just another kunoichi, otherwise it would be unfair." When he received no answer, Gaara's brows furrowed and he looked at Sakura. "What are you doing?"

She was staring at him like she was about to jump him.

Blushing, Sakura glanced at the island between them. "It's just… I like it when you call me your wife." Not to mention when he acted like the Kazekage, it was a huge turn on.

"It has never had _that_ kind of effect on you before," he commented with hidden suspicion.

Her blush deepened and she rolled her eyes. "I'm hormonal, okay?"

Gaara couldn't help but smirk.

He had already been happy that Sakura was carrying his child, but now, he was a different kind of 'happy'.

Perhaps these coming months wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

 **A/N - So, for those of you who have read my other stories, you probably already know that I enrolled at a college last August/September, only to be told a month or two later that I'm 'too old for the course'. Anyway! After they told me to continue with the year and that they'd speak with the new head teacher, since I had a genuine reason as to why I took two years out. Only now, two weeks before we finish this year, have they got back to me about it: I'm not allowed to continue with the next two years. So basically, I'm screwed. Since yesterday, I've been non-stop looking for apprenticeships, internships and other courses that I could possibly do, but they're all full now or the deadlines are closed.**

 **It's not just the fact that they're telling me I can't go back next year, it's the fact that they've waited so long to tell me and now I don't have anything to do. As well as that, I've spent the past year studying subjects that are useless to me since I want to be a journalist. However, I only took those subjects because they _promised_ me that, if I passed all four of them, I can continue next year. Guess what? I've passed them (one was all coursework while the other was 60% coursework and 40% exam, which my tutor is confident I've passed, since I got full marks on my coursework and it's even being used as an example). Am I allowed to continue? No.**

 **It's bullshit.**

 **So sorry about the rant! I got so upset about it and literally burst into tears on the way home after storming out of the meeting and college - not a very mature reaction, but I was angry and upset, so...**

 **Oh and to make them seem even better, they told me a day before my exams started.**

 **Ugh.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sakura could barely keep still as she moved back and forth across their bedroom, packing some of their belongings for their stay in Konoha. Oh, she was so excited. It had been ages since she last spoke with her friends. There was so much she had to tell Ino. Perhaps she should do some shopping while there? It wasn't that Suna didn't have any nice things, because they did, it was just that… Konoha was her home village. She wanted her child to know that Konoha was a part of them.

"We leave in five minutes."

Not even turning to glance at Gaara, she nodded once and quickened her pace, sighing with relief when she decided they should pack their things into storage scrolls. "Do you need–" She cut herself off, her eyes widening with surprise when she felt grains of sand moving over her skin. "What are you doing?" Just as the words left her lips, Sakura realised what Gaara was doing and sent him a disbelieving look. "Your sand armour? Are you being serious?"

"You are pregnant, Sakura."

" _You_ need this," she yelled at him, gesturing towards her body. "What if we're attacked on the way to Konoha and because the sand armour is protecting _me_ , you get hurt?"

"If that happens, then you can heal me," he told her without missing a beat. "This is just a precaution. We will have several ANBU with us as well as Temari and Shikamaru. Do not forget about the sand in my gourd, either."

Groaning with annoyance, Sakura picked up the storage scrolls and shoved them into her pack. There was no point in arguing with Gaara. He was just as stubborn as herself when he wanted to be and he was definitely no pushover. Once she had slipped the pack onto her back, she turned to face her husband once again. "You better hope we're not attacked. If you end up dying because of this, I'll bring you back just to kill you again."

Gaara simply rolled his eyes and left the room with Sakura right behind him.

He had been ready for quite a while now, but had had to wait for her. It wasn't that she took extra long getting ready that morning, because she was wearing her usual outfit and had her hair styled the same way as always. No, Sakura had been fussing over what to pack and what not to pack. Honestly, Gaara didn't think they would use half the stuff she had packed, but when he had told her that, she had snapped in return, "We might be staying in Konoha for longer if they manage to capture Sasuke" and because it was the truth, Gaara hadn't argued any further.

"I can't wait to see that Ino-Pig's face when I tell her I'm pregnant," Sakura told him as they left their home, distractedly sealing it so that nobody would break in while they were away. No Suna or Konoha shinobi would dare to do such a thing, but it was just in case somebody infiltrated the village. Just the thought of that happening made him feel rather unsettled. "And Naruto. I can already guess what his reaction will be like."

So could Gaara. There was no doubt in his mind that he would hug Sakura to the point of almost crushing her or he would treat them both to ramen. While doing either, Naruto would have a ridiculously large grin on his face, one that would make everyone around him wonder how the hell he didn't get cheek strain. At the same time, though, it would be nice to see that grin. Somehow, it always managed to make everyone feel happier.

The ANBU guards as well as Shikamaru and Temari were already at the entrance to Suna, waiting patiently for them to arrive. Gaara had already spoken to Kankuro earlier that morning, so he wasn't there to say goodbye. To be honest, his brother wouldn't have the time given the amount of paperwork that needed to be seen to. Yes, Kankuro had Baki to help him with it, but that meant little.

"Kazekage-sama," one of the ANBU spoke tonelessly, but it was obvious by the way he was holding himself that he was being cautious. "As your guards, we must ask that you remove your sand armour from Sakura-sama and use it on yourself."

Temari's eyes widened as she looked at her younger brother. "You're not wearing your sand armour?" Gaara never left his home without wearing it. Even if he was simply in his office all day. "Gaara, are you–"

"Enough," he muttered, immediately silencing them all. "I have my reasons." Glancing down at Sakura, making sure she was ready, he turned back to the six in front of them. "Let's go."

* * *

Sakura had never liked being escorted by ANBU. There was just something so unsettling about them. Well, not them as people, but it was their masks. She liked being able to see people's faces, to know who she was speaking with. With ANBU, unless Gaara told her who they were (and he didn't, because ANBU were to remain unknown), she would never know and it unsettled her.

The journey felt longer than usual to Sakura and at the end of each night, she would be aching with the amount of running she had done. Instead of mentioning it to Gaara, however, she simply kept quiet and endured it. If she told him that she was in pain, he would order for them all to slow down and that would just be downright humiliating. Yes, it had been a while since she had left the village, as she wasn't allowed on missions and instead spent most of her time in the hospital, but so what? Gaara spent most of his time in his office. He rarely left the village, either.

When they finally arrived, Sakura's pain was forgotten and she could not stop smiling. Konoha. It looked just the same as the last time she visited except for the fact that there was no loud, orange clad idiot to greet her. Once they had signed in, she turned to Gaara with a pleading look on her face and immediately knowing what she wanted (since she asked to do this every time they arrived), Gaara nodded. However, before she could leave to rush to the flower shop, he reminded her about needing to visit Tsunade soon for an examination.

Unfortunately, the moment she reached the flower shop, Ino's mother informed her that Ino was currently on a mission and wasn't due back for another week or so. Instead of leaving immediately, though, Sakura spoke with the woman for a couple of minutes, asking how she had been doing, but because of the flower shop being surprisingly busy, she couldn't talk for long.

So now, Sakura was wandering the streets of Konoha, smiling and greeting those who spoke with her or waved.

And then she spotted a familiar face.

"Kakashi-sensei," she yelled, waving her hand in the air when the jonin looked up from his book and gave her a smile. "Back so soon from your mission?"

He blinked in surprise, closing his book and placing it in his pouch. "How did you know about my mission?"

Her expression fell for a moment as she averted her eyes. "I was told about Naruto, Sai and Yamato-taichou going after Sasuke again." Looking back up at her former sensei, she gave a weak smile. "I was also told that you would be joining them the moment you got back from your mission, though only if I could go with you."

"Is that why you're here?"

"I can't go on that mission."

"Oh?"

A bright smile spread across her lips, lighting up her face and Kakashi once again blinked in surprise. "You have to keep this a secret for now." He rolled his eye. Who would he tell? He was hardly the type to gossip. "I'm pregnant."

The look of shock on his face was hilarious. Well, the part of his face that she could see. Even after all this time, Sakura had still not seen what was underneath Kakashi's mask. After a couple of moments, however, he smiled at her, his lone eye creasing as he did. "Congratulations."

Her smile was impossible to control as she grinned. "I wanted Tsunade-sama to be the one who examined me." He nodded once, understanding exactly what she meant. It wasn't that Sakura didn't trust Suna medics, it was just that there was a bond between her and Tsunade and she wanted the blonde to be the one who examined her. "That's why Gaara and I came back to Konoha. And if Naruto and the others manage to bring Sasuke back during the next two weeks, he says we can stay for his trial."

Kakashi nodded. "As his teammate, the elders and Tsunade-sama will want to question you and have you there for his trial. They would have most likely put it on hold until you arrived – you _are_ the wife of the Kazekage, after all." There was a teasing tone in his voice, making her roll her eyes. However, just as she opened her mouth to say something, his eye narrowed, focusing on her cheek. "You're covered in Gaara-kun's chakra."

It wasn't a question, but with a groan, Sakura replied, "It's his sand armour. Gaara said I _had_ to wear it in case we were attacked. It's nice that he's protecting us, though." Kakashi nodded once, thinking that, while it was risky for him, it was good that Gaara was so protective of Sakura and it put his mind at ease. What with her living in Suna now, he and Naruto weren't there to protect her anymore. "Do you think they'll be able to bring him back this time?"

"Naruto has always been unpredictable." He smiled. "Perhaps this time, he really will bring Sasuke back." Sakura nodded in agreement. "I need to go and hand in my report now."

Her eyes widened. "You're actually giving it in on time?"

Kakashi chuckled sheepishly. "No, no. This one is for a different mission."

She shook her head disbelievingly. "I don't know how or why Tsunade-shishou lets you get away with handing in your reports late. When was this one's due date?"

Scratching the back of his head, he replied, "Two months ago."

"Unbelievable." Rolling her eyes, she shooed him away. "Go before she ends up punching a hole through your chest."

Smiling to himself, Kakashi walked away. He would never admit it, but he missed having Sakura around to boss everyone about.

Hands on her hips and still staring after the silver haired jonin with annoyance, once he had disappeared from view, she stomped away. With each step she took, however, Sakura felt herself calming down, especially as the villagers continued to greet her happily, telling her that it was good to see her again and that it was even better to see her looking so happy – practically glowing. Nobody was calling her fat like they did in Suna.

That good mood slipped away the moment she caught sight of the gates, or, more precisely, who was walking through those gates.

It was Naruto's team.

And they had Sasuke with them.

Sakura's eyes were wide as she walked forward numbly. Was what she was currently seeing real? Had Sasuke really returned? Not a single one of them looked as though they had been in a fight, so had he returned to Konoha willingly? That couldn't be right. After all this time, after expressing how much he hated Konoha, why would he willingly return?

Surprisingly, it wasn't Naruto who noticed her first.

"Sakura." Sai smiled.

Spotting a head of pink hair and hearing Sai utter her name, Naruto's head snapped up and a large grin plastered itself across his lips. His blue eyes were alive with happiness and excitement, but at the same time, they were sharp and alert, although that didn't surprise her considering who they had brought back with them. "Sakura-chan, look. I told you that I'd bring the bastard back."

In response to his loud outburst, Sasuke merely glared at Naruto with annoyance before looking over at the pink haired girl, who still seemed to be in shock, only to pause when he noticed the changes in her.

He wasn't the only one as Sai's eyebrows knitted together thoughtfully and he tilted his head to the side, looking at Sakura closely. It seemed he came to a conclusion as he straightened once again and smiled. "You have put on some weight since the last time we saw each other."

Apparently, what Sai had told her had been the wrong thing to say as Sakura suddenly snapped out of her shock and slammed her fist into his face, knocking him back several feet with the force and onto the ground.

"I'm _pregnant_ , you idiot!"

It took everything in Sasuke not to allow his eyes to completely widen in shock, although he couldn't help but allow them to widen a fraction. On the ground and now gingerly rubbing his cheek, Sai looked equally as shocked whereas Yamato shook his head with disbelief before smiling softly and Naruto's grin to return at full force.

"You're pregnant?" Naruto practically yelled and once Sakura nodded with her own smile, he shot forward, capturing his best friend in a hug, lifting her feet off the ground and spinning them both. "I can't believe it!"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he watched the pair closely, but as his eyes gazed down to both of their left hands, he felt a strange feeling stirring in his stomach. The both of them were wearing wedding rings and even though his eyesight wasn't all too good anymore, they looked very similar to him. Shaking his head, Sasuke scoffed. "You married that idiot?"

Hearing his comment, Naruto slowly set her onto her feet, allowing Sakura out of his hold and he stepped away from her, yet he was close enough to her that, if he wanted to, he could reach out and touch her. However, just as he was about to say something in return, another figure suddenly appeared behind Sakura, his hands going straight to her hips and pulling her back against his chest in an obviously possessive move, leaving them all shocked.

"No," Gaara muttered darkly, glaring at the Uchiha. "She married _me_."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

To say that everybody was shocked by Gaara's dramatic arrival was an understatement as they stared silently, whereas all Sakura could do was smile shyly at the fact that he was being so possessive and affectionate in public, since he was not a big fan of public displays of affection. Seeing the redhead, Naruto's grin returned while Yamato and Sai were both watching Sasuke closely as the Uchiha glared at Gaara, his Sharingan activated and spinning. A second later, however, red faded to black and Sasuke hissed in pain as he brought a hand to his eyes.

"You won't be able to use your Sharingan with those chakra restraints," Yamato told the Uchiha before looking back at Sakura and Gaara, bowing at the waist respectfully. "Kazekage-sama, Sakura, congratulations on your pregnancy."

In return Sakura smiled brightly and Gaara nodded once, only just managing to control his emotionless mask so that his own smile wouldn't show. Right at that moment in time, he needed to stay one hundred percent focused, to prove to the Uchiha that he couldn't hurt Sakura anymore, that he would not allow him to.

Lowering his hand from his eyes, Sasuke looked up at the couple before looking at Naruto, raising a disbelieving eyebrow. "So who got stuck with you, then? I need to send my condolences."

He turned red as the grin slipped away, practically growling as he looked at Sasuke. "Oi, teme. You can't say that. Hinata was the one who asked me out, after all."

It took everything in Sasuke not to let his surprise show. "The Hyuuga heiress?" Once again, he scoffed and shook his head. "I can't believe her father would allow for his precious clan to be tainted with outsider blood."

Sakura's eyes narrowed dangerously as she saw the effect his words had on Naruto. "Don't you dare…"

His eyes snapped to her face as he picked up on her angered aura.

She was trembling by now and the only thing holding her back was Gaara's hold on her, which was now more of a restraint rather than a possessive hold. "Don't you _dare_ speak to Naruto like that, like you're so much better than him."

Rolling his eyes, but not actually replying, Sasuke watched her closely. It was strange seeing her so angry with him. She had never looked at him in such a way before.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto mumbled as he tried his best to keep up his usual cheery act. "Don't get so stressed. It's fine."

"No, it's not fine," she suddenly snapped, making the blond flinch when she broke out of Gaara's hold. She hadn't hurt him, but it had been strong enough to cause his sand to start automatically swirling within his gourd as it sensed a threat. "We looked for you for _years._ We waited, we trained and we pushed ourselves beyond our limits. _We even cried for you._ Every time we failed in bringing you home, our hearts broke even more." She flinched ever so slightly before continuing, the sight of her flinch making Sasuke's eyes narrow. "Do you know the kind of pain you put us through? That you put Naruto through? You're–"

There was another flinch, however this time, Sakura hissed in pain and grabbed her stomach.

Everybody's eyes widened in shock as her legs seemed to give out on her and she started to fall backwards, but Gaara was quick to rush forward and catch her before she fell to the ground. The look in her eyes a second before she squeezed them shut caused his heart to leap into his throat. "Sakura, what's wrong?"

"Pain," she whimpered and seeing her struggle, he grabbed one of her hands and moved it back to her stomach, placing it over the small, yet obvious bump. "G-Gaara," she suddenly cried as he lowered her to the floor.

"I'm here," he assured her, though low enough for only Sakura to hear his words.

Naruto was by her side in an instant and had they not needed to watch Sasuke, Sai and Yamato would have also been by her side.

"Y-You need–" Her eyes squeezed shut as another wave of pain washed over her and it took everything in Sakura not to cry out. "Tsunade-sama," she whispered breathlessly. "T-Take me to… Tsunade-sama."

Before any of the others could react, Gaara was picking Sakura up and leaping from rooftop to rooftop, remembering her previous warning about not using transportation jutsu. All the while, she was gripping his arms and shoulders tightly (he knew he would have bruises, but he didn't care) and tears were pouring down her cheeks, which were flushed red and she was whimpering in pain.

The group left behind could only watch in shock.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto mumbled, but suddenly snapped out of his shock as he whirled around to face the others. "I need to go after her."

Yamato shook his head. "Naruto–"

"Just take me with you," Sasuke huffed with a roll of his eyes. "It's not like I can do anything with these chakra restraints."

Naruto inwardly smiled gratefully, knowing that he wouldn't appreciate him outwardly showing it, before they all set off after the couple.

* * *

"Hokage," Gaara growled as he slammed the door open with his foot. "Heal her."

Tsunade was stunned as Gaara brought Sakura into her office like he owned the damn place, speaking to her like he was above her. However, as she heard her former apprentice crying out in pain, she was on her feet in an instant, telling him to lower Sakura to the ground. He had told her not even ten minutes ago that she was pregnant. What the hell could have happened in such a short amount of time?

As Tsunade summoned her healing chakra and got to work, Sakura began to calm down as the pain began to subside to a dull ache. It wasn't long until another ache made itself known, though, when Tsunade suddenly stopped and stared down at her stomach like she was incapable of doing much else.

"Hokage."

Hearing Gaara's voice, she immediately stood up and in response, he helped Sakura stand. She didn't seem to be in too much pain anymore and for a moment, there was silence as the Hokage watched the couple, watched how he held her so gently, how Sakura was so very careful of how she moved in case she startled her unborn child. She bit her lip.

"Sakura, I'm sorry," Tsunade spoke softly, making her heart give a painful clench. If she was acting so gentle… "The fetus isn't compatible with your body."

"Baby," Sakura whispered harshly, her eyes squeezing shut. "He's my _baby_."

The brief look in Gaara's eyes, how lost and childlike he looked, made Tsunade's breath catch and her stomach began to twist. There was always something about a man being brought to tears that had her chest aching, especially a proud man such as Gaara, the Kazekage. He wasn't a man who showed his emotions.

"Is there nothing you can do?" he asked her, his voice flat.

The blonde bit her lip once again, glancing down at Sakura's stomach and trying to ignore the dazed, disbelieving look in her green eyes. "In all my time, I have never seen something like this. I have no idea what to call it or how to treat it." She rubbed her forehead. "All I can say is that it's an abnormality and the fe–" Tsunade cut herself off, remembering how Sakura had reacted only moments before to the word fetus. "The baby isn't compatible with Sakura's body, which means she has to make a choice."

Sakura's eyes snapped to Tsunade's, widening as they did. "A-A choice?"

"You can either abort your child and live–" she tried her best to ignore the murderous look that flashed in her green eyes, "–or you can carry your child, but you will die during childbirth, if you even make it that far. The baby is literally sucking the life out of you, Sakura."

Gaara felt his entire body tense.

No…

"I'll give you both a minute." Tsunade frowned, the obvious look of utter despair and hopelessness in Sakura's eyes making her chest hurt. "I need to go and find a medical book that may give us some answers."

The Kazekage nodded once before turning to his wife and without saying a word, the moment Tsunade was out of the room, he pulled her against him. He wrapped his arms around Sakura, holding her tightly to him. He could feel her body shaking, could feel her trying to hold back her sobs in case somebody heard her. It made him frown. If she bottled up her pain, it would only get worse.

"Let it out, Sakura," he told her quietly, his hold tightening on her. "It's okay for you to cry."

And suddenly, she was sobbing. No. It was more like she was wailing, _screaming_. Every tear that soaked his clothing, every tremble of her body, every cry that reached his ears all stung him, all felt like something was squeezing his heart, making it almost impossible for him to breathe. And there was no point in denying that her tears brought forth his own. She had been _so excited_ about having a baby together.

The sound of a commotion outside made him tense and if Sakura noticed, she did nothing to show it. Instead, she continued to cry like she couldn't even control herself. It was like a door had opened and she couldn't close it again.

" _Let me in there, Sai!_ "

Damn, it was Naruto.

Did that mean the Uchiha was out there, too?

Gaara closed his eyes and focused on the chakra signatures outside. They were all familiar and there were six in total. Seven, if he included Tsunade. The thought had him frowning. Why were there seven? For a moment, he debated on using his sand to get them out of there, but Tsunade had said that she would be returning with a medical book that could possibly help them. Looking down at the woman in his arms, Gaara's frown only deepened. He would do whatever he had to do to make Sakura happy, to take away this sudden pain that was taking control of her. But… He couldn't lose her. It hurt him just to think it.

" _Naruto._ " Gaara instantly recognised the hard and serious voice as Sakura's former sensei, Hatake Kakashi. When had he arrived? " _If you're not going to sit down and be quiet, then you should leave."_

" _What_?" Oh now he had done it. Naruto sounded utterly outraged by just the thought.

There was the sound of a muted thud before an almost hesitant knock on the door. However, instead of waiting for a reply, it opened immediately, revealing Tsunade, who paused at the sight before her. Something softened in her eyes, a look that surprised Gaara immensely, but at the same time, he wasn't surprised to see it there. A moment later and another head of blond hair appeared.

"Sakura-chan!"

He tightened his hold when he felt Sakura stiffen. Right now, he didn't care about people seeing him being affectionate towards Sakura or seeing his tears, his emotions. She needed him. "Not now, Naruto," he told him with a warning extremely clear in his tone.

Tsunade looked ready to pummel Naruto as she turned to glare at him, but her eyes settled on the team who were simply staring in shock or sadness. "Kakashi, Yamato and Sai, you know what I want you to do with Uchiha. Watch him carefully and don't allow _anybody_ access to see him. Only I will be allowed to see him. Naruto, get the hell out of here and go and see your wife. Hinata has been worried sick about you. Shizune, come with me. I need you to help me find something in one of these books."

Not a single one of them had the chance to argue because, the moment Shizune and Tsunade were both in the room, the latter was slamming the door shut in their faces.

"Here," Shizune spoke softly. "You need to keep hydrated, Sakura."

Numbly, Sakura pulled her face away from Gaara's chest and nodded once, accepting the cup filled with water. She took slow sips, not daring to try and take gulps as her body was still shaking with sobs. It took a while for her to calm down and while Tsunade and Shizune skimmed through a medical book each, Gaara held her.

He was scared and in pain. In pain because even though it had only been a week and a few days since discovering Sakura was pregnant, he had wanted so badly to meet their child. He had wanted to be a father, to bring up their child and teach them right from wrong, to give them the childhood that he never had. He wanted to teach them everything he knew, wanted to spoil them, wanted to _love them_. Gaara had been just as happy as Sakura. And he was scared because of the choice Tsunade had given Sakura. He knew her well enough by now to know that she would put anyone and everyone before herself.

"Take a seat on the sofa," Tsunade told them both as she stood up and once Gaara guided Sakura onto the leather sofa, she made her way over to them with Shizune by her side, the book in her hands. "Sakura, I'm going to examine you with my chakra, so don't try shoving me out like some kunoichi automatically do." Sakura nodded and forced herself to relax as the blonde got to work, watching closely as her eyebrows knitted together, as she bit the inside of her lip. "It's like I thought. Nothing I've ever seen before. Damn it. Shizune, take a look."

Grabbing the book out of her assistant's hands, Tsunade took a step back and searched through it, allowing Shizune to kneel before Sakura. The dark haired woman gave her a gentle smile before raising her hands to the younger kunoichi's stomach, a green light emitting from her palms. Sakura didn't let go of Gaara's hand for a second. When she suddenly winced, Shizune quickly apologised.

"I don't understand," she murmured, closing her eyes in concentration. "It's as though your body is trying to flush the fetus out, but also holding onto it desperately at the same time. That must be what is causing you so much pain, Sakura. Your body cannot decide whether or not to keep your baby and in response, your baby is fighting desperately to stay within your womb, but is using _your_ life energy to do so."

"W-What?"

There was silence for a moment before Gaara spoke up, asking, "Is it because the child is mine?" They were all stunned for a moment and Shizune slowly, carefully, extracted her chakra. Just as Sakura was about to argue, he cut her off. "I was once the vessel for Shukaku and I was also premature. There are possibilities that they could be causing the difficulties, am I wrong?"

Tsunade sighed, closing the book. "You're partly right. Not about the Shukaku part, but about being premature. There are several cases that state sometimes, due to difficulties with their own mother's pregnancies leading them to be premature, the child, once he or she has grown up, will face difficulties of their own. It's not common and I have never seen it myself – only heard of it." Leaning back against her desk, she regarded the couple for a moment while Shizune stood up once again and took a few steps back. "Shukaku has no part in this. There is no longer any of his chakra or presence in your body, since Akatsuki removed him from you, leading to your death. When Chiyo revived you, she gave you new life. It's a life energy that _isn't_ tainted by Shukaku. You may still have the memories of Shukaku, or quite often a couple of mood swings here and there due to the instability of your mind, but you do not have his chakra."

"Is there nothing we can do?" Sakura asked after a couple of moments.

Again, there was silence as Tsunade regarded her carefully. "There is, but it is extremely risky and–"

"No."

Sakura's head snapped up so that she could look at Gaara. "No?"

"You are not risking your life, Sakura."

"This is our _baby,_ " she yelled at him, yanking her hand out of his hold.

Pain flared in his chest at her move, but he did not show it. "I know, but I refuse to lose you."

"This is my choice," Sakura spat as she stood up, ignoring the two behind her. "If I want my child to live, then he's going to live. I don't care if it kills me."

"And what about me?" Gaara asked, his voice low and dark as he suddenly glared at her. "Do you think that I'm going to accept this child if it takes you away from me?"

Silence.

And then…

"Yes," Sakura whispered, tears filling her eyes. "Because you're not _your father_."

His fists clenched tightly, practically trembling. "Sakura–"

"Don't try to change my decision, Gaara. _Please_. I want this baby and I know you do, too. You were just as excited as I was when I told you the news."

Tsunade and Shizune stepped out of the room to give them some privacy, the latter just barely holding back her tears.

"Excited…" he murmured, the anger leaving him like somebody had blown out a candle. "I wasn't excited about just the baby, Sakura. I thought that we were going to be a family. I thought that we were going to have what I didn't while growing up. That is what made me so happy. If you die to have this child, then… I don't know what I'm going to do without you."

"You're going to bring up our son." She smiled despite the fact she wanted nothing more than to burst into tears. "And you're going to be a great father."

He stared at her blankly and it was only through years of practise that he wasn't crying. His heart felt like it was being savagely clawed at. " _If it helps any_ ," he recalled, whispering her previous words to her, reminding Sakura what she had promised him, " _I'm scared, too. But together we can protect our child. And when he's old enough, we can teach him everything we know so that way, he'll be able to protect himself, too_." Gaara watched as she began to cry, as she looked back at him with such helpless and pained eyes that it made the agonising feeling in his chest increase. "That is what you promised me, Sakura. You told me that we would be doing this together, but you are making this decision on your own."

She stepped towards him as a single tear slipped down his cheek, but Gaara moved away, keeping some distance between them. "You're leaving me."

Everybody left him sooner or later.

"Gaara–"

But he had thought she was different.

"You're _choosing_ to leave me."

She told him that she loved him.

Ignoring how he tensed, how he tried to move away, Sakura pulled him against her, holding him tightly. "I don't want to," she told him through her sobs. "I want to be there to watch our child grow up, to look after you both, but… but if I have to die to give life to our child, then I will. Gaara, you're not the one carrying him, so you won't understand the love a mother has for her child. I need to protect him, no matter the cost. Please let me do that. _Please._ "

A strange sound filled the room and it took him a moment to realise that it was _him_.

He was sobbing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

They were left alone for several hours and after the first ten minutes of being alone, Gaara had wordlessly picked Sakura up and left the Hokage Tower through the window, moving across the rooftops until he reached her old home. Considering how they visited as many times as they possibly could (since Konoha was Sakura's home village), she was allowed to keep her old home and before they returned, somebody would clean it for them, stocking it up with food and making sure it was habitable (depending on how long they're away for). They had a feeling it was Hyuuga Hinata, or possibly even Ino. Since Ino was currently away on a mission, though, they only vaguely thought that it had been Hinata this time.

The beautiful bouquet of flowers on the table was left unnoticed as Sakura sat down on one of the sofas. Behind her, Gaara sat down at the table, always making sure that she was in his peripheral vision. For now she seemed to be okay. There was no pain – at least not physically – and Shizune had told them that her body had stopped trying to flush out the fetus.

Fetus.

Funny how, since discovering the fetus was going to take Sakura away from him, Gaara had stopped referring to the thing growing within her as a child. It would be a demon just like him. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

Why did the Gods hate him so badly? What had he been in his previous life to cause them to throw such a hard life his way? His own mother had not survived giving birth to him and even though Gaara was aware that that was not his fault, part of him still felt guilty over such a thing. Then he was brought up in a life of solitude. Spoiled, yet ignored. Feared. Hated. To make things worse his own father had sent assassins after him.

Would he do the same thing to the fetus? No. Would he accept the fetus? It was hard to tell right now. His head was not in the right place. But if Gaara was to make a decision at that moment in time, the answer would be 'no'. He would not accept the fetus. However, the thought of killing something Sakura was fighting so hard to keep alive agonised him.

"Sakura." His voice was strained and while it angered him that he could not keep his usual emotionless and cold mask under control, Gaara found that right now, he did not care. Sakura had always appreciated being able to see his emotions. She told him that it made her feel special. "Please reconsider."

"There's nothing to reconsider," her reply, quiet and just as strained, reached his ears and as he slowly opened his eyes, he saw she hadn't even turned to look at him.

"We can try again," he suddenly told her, his voice almost childlike. "As many times as it takes and I'll do what I can to give you as many children as you want. Just… Don't leave me."

Her hand quickly raised up to her face and it was when she took a deep, shaky breath that Gaara knew Sakura was crying. "I'm not aborting our child."

"The fetus–"

"Child."

"–is not aware of it's existence." Silence. "Sakura, we will not be killing it."

" _Him_."

She went ignored. "We can try again and again," he told her once more, his voice sounding odd as he pleaded with her. "Until we know for certain that carrying the fetus–"

He was cut off as Sakura suddenly shot to her feet, her hand grabbing the vase filled with flowers on the table and launching it at the wall behind him. It shattered to pieces and during the collision, the flowers were torn. Still, Gaara did not flinch. He was used to her outbursts by now (though she had never been violent with him) and he had been expecting a show of anger.

"Stop saying 'fetus'," she screamed at him, glaring angrily. "He's _just a baby._ "

The silence that followed her outburst was deafening. Her vicious glare clashing against Gaara's emotionless stare. No. It was not emotionless for there was a great pain in his eyes.

"He's just a baby," Sakura repeated as she tried to hold back her sob.

That was the sight that welcomed Temari, since she was also staying there. To say she was shocked would be an understatement as she stared between the two with wide eyes. "Shikamaru is away on a mission with his team," she stated awkwardly when Gaara's eyes slipped to hers, but just as Temari was about to continue, the agony in her little brother's eyes knocked the words out of her. "G-Gaara?" Setting her fan down beside the now shut door, she stepped further into the room, briefly glancing down at the floor to avoid stepping in the broken glass belonging to the vase. "What happened?"

It was killing her inside as she watched the pain in his eyes double before he managed to shove aside his emotions, replacing his cold mask once more. He couldn't find the words. The Kazekage could not find a way to tell Temari that his wife had chosen to give her life for the fetus growing inside of her.

She must have caught on because her eyes immediately moved to Sakura's stomach. "The baby…?"

Sakura bit her lip harshly and finished her sentence, muttering, "Isn't compatible with my body."

Her back connected with the wall as Temari felt as though the breath had been viciously ripped out of her lungs. She closed her eyes against the sudden sting. Remembering all those looks Sakura and Gaara had shared, the happiness in their eyes as they discovered her pregnancy, haunted her mind and had her fists clenching, had her nails digging into her palms. She barely even felt it. She was too stunned and her chest was aching horrifically for them both. Why couldn't Gaara be allowed this happiness? Just once. Just once, she wanted him to be allowed happiness.

"I'm sorry. I know how excited you both were about becoming parents."

"No," Gaara muttered, his voice hoarse and it was when her eyes opened that she realised a difference in her brother. His eyes were bloodshot. He had been crying. "Sakura has decided to go through with her pregnancy."

Was it wrong that Temari was suddenly hit with a nasty feeling of déjà vu? She had only been a young girl when their mother passed away, but she had known enough to know that she died during childbirth. It wasn't Gaara's fault. It had been the council's, partly their father's. They had all decided to make Gaara the next host for Shukaku while their mother was still carrying him. But Temari also knew that her little brother blamed himself for the loss of their mother. That was something she would never understand since she personally did not know the feeling. However, she knew enough to know he would blame himself for Sakura's death, too.

"Sakura," Temari's voice was serious as she stood up straight, her features pleading, "please think about this." It would kill him if Sakura left. Gaara had already suffered so much in his lifetime and losing her would destroy him. " _Please_." She didn't want to lose her baby brother. Temari had already experienced the overwhelming fear of that when Akatsuki had attacked their village. "What about Gaara?"

"You're not in my position, Temari." Her voice was just as serious. "You don't understand. Neither of you do."

Her upper lip curled. "I know enough to know that what you're doing is unfair. What about your child, huh? You're leaving him without a mother. Not willingly, I know, but you're still leaving him. You don't know what it's like growing up without a mother being around to look out for you. The death of our mother broke our father and now you're about to do the same to my brother," she spat angrily. "Look at Gaara. Do you think he can do this without you? There's a reason why Kankuro and I always thought he would never have children, Sakura."

Her heart felt like somebody was whipping at it with each of Temari's words. Every word, there was a vicious lashing. "I believe Gaara can do it. Not just for him but for both of us."

"You're being childish," Temari stated angrily, once again picking up her fan and settling it onto her back. "Gaara will understand perfectly what I'm trying to say. He never experienced parental love – he was only spoiled and ignored. Like Kankuro. Like me. Not a single one of us knows how to take care of a kid as our own father ignored us after the death of our mother."

With that, she left, slamming the door behind her so that she wouldn't say anything more, say something she knew for a fact that she would regret.

Gaara was silent.

Sakura lowered herself onto the sofa once more with her back to him, laying down on her side as she tried her best to stop her tears.

* * *

"You are not to be involved in Uchiha Sasuke's trial."

Her head snapped up and her eyes widened to the point where Gaara was certain Sakura had frozen in shock, especially since her chopsticks were still half-raised to her mouth, which was hanging open. Previously, he would have found it endearing – part of him still did – but now, all he kept thinking of was the death Sakura was sentencing herself to. How many days did he have left with his wife? Yes, he was certain there were around six months left, however his mind was too exhausted to count the days.

Finally, after at least a minute of silence, her mouth snapped shut and her teeth gritted. In her hand, the chopsticks snapped in half and her eyes narrowed dangerously – all signs of her fast approaching anger, of her outburst. For some reason, Gaara was certain that it would not be anything too explosive. Sakura had been extra cautious with everything she did since finding out she was pregnant.

"It's not up to you. You may be my husband–"

"Exactly. I am your husband and as your husband, I am demanding that you do not attend or be involved in his trial." His eyes narrowed. "Considering you're going through with your pregnancy, you need to keep your stress levels down. I may not care for the fetus, but you are still my wife and I still love you. I will not have you making yourself sick over somebody like him. He has already hurt you enough."

Fetus. Sakura breathed deeply, attempting to calm herself down. Like he had said, stress was not good for her right now and it was even worse for their child. Whether Gaara accepted it or not, the child growing inside her was his. It was his son. He could not ignore him forever. Sooner or later, he was going to accept the situation for what it was and he was going to bring up their son to be a strong, honourable man.

She shook her head with a sigh. "I'm his teammate–"

" _Was_ his teammate."

"–and I need to be there to give my side of the story. I'm not letting the elders execute him – which is what they're planning on doing, right? There's no use in denying it." Gaara's expression emptied, if that was even possible and it made her heart drop. "The elders want Sasuke dead more than anything but do you really think that, after all these years of fighting so hard to bring him home, that Naruto is going to give up? That _I'm_ going to give up? No. Naruto will _hate me_ if I do that. I'll hate myself. So I'm going to be there," she told him, standing up and grabbing more chopsticks from the kitchen drawer. Joining him once more, Sakura continued eating her meal before it grew cold. "You don't know him."

His mask slipped and a scoff escaped him. "And you think you do?"

The words stung. There was no use in denying it. "No. I know that I don't know Sasuke. Well, not the Sasuke after the massacre." Seeing his attention focusing entirely on her, seeing the expression he got whenever he was intrigued, Sakura continued, telling him, "I remember the Sasuke who was nearly always smiling, the happy Sasuke. I remember everything about him, about who he was. He hasn't always been this… this cold, unapproachable, revenge obsessed man. Before the massacre, Sasuke was selfless. He was caring and could be so shy at times. Perhaps not a goody-two-shoes type who always helped out, but if he saw somebody who was truly in need of help, he would stop what he was doing and help them. And that's where my crush for him started. The massacre…"

Sakura shook her head, frowning sadly. "Seeing that change in him, the sudden, heartbreaking change… It made me want to help him with everything in me. Whenever I saw him sitting alone in the Academy, this little voice in the back of my mind was always yelling at me to go over to him, to try and become friends. But I was always too scared. And in the end I came across as nothing more than an annoying fan-girl and because of that, he ignored me, called me annoying."

A small smile curved her lips and she set her chopsticks down on her plate, her eyes pleading with Gaara. "But tell me this, Gaara. If Sasuke truly didn't care, if he was really such a bad person, would he have saved me all those times?" He was silent. "Exactly. And tell me if I'm wrong, but shouldn't somebody who is as powerful as Sasuke have been able to kill me with little to no trouble?"

"Kakashi and Naruto were there."

She gave him a vaguely annoyed look. "You really think they could have stopped him if he really wanted me dead? You know how fast Sasuke is. He was deliberately slow when _trying_ to kill me. He didn't want me dead, Gaara. It may have seemed that way and for a long time, I was terrified of crossing his path again, but… I don't know. I've just been going over everything. He's as fast as Kakashi-sensei – maybe even faster. If he was being serious about killing me, he would have done it before I even knew what hit me – remember that."

"That is hardly going to matter to the elders," Gaara muttered. "It seems that there is more to this than we know. Something must have happened if the elders want him executed, especially since he defeated not only Orochimaru, but also his brother, Itachi. They were both traitors of Konoha and they were both s-classed criminals. By killing them, he decreased the risk to the village significantly. But instead of being grateful, instead of giving Uchiha leniency for what he's done, they're still adamant about killing him. He knows something that has them shaken."

"True," Sakura murmured in reply, seeming deep in thought. It was obvious that something big – and she meant _huge_ – had happened, but what? "Should we ask–"

Gaara cut her off, "No. You are no longer a Konoha-nin, Sakura. You belong to Suna now. Whatever happened is none of our concern."

A hurt and shocked expression entered her features. "But Konoha is–"

"No."

She couldn't help the way tears filled her eyes. "Gaara–"

"There is no use in arguing with me over this, Sakura. We cannot get involved."

And that was when her tears started to fall. "I guess your promise meant nothing then, right?"

The look she received in response was blank. "Just like yours."

"That's not the same," she spat angrily, just managing to stop the urge to punch something. "It's–"

"Either way," he once again cut her off, his mask not cracking even the slightest. Gaara was never intimidated by her anger, "we are not husband and wife – at least, we seem to no longer be acting that way. You are acting the way you believe a mother should, while I am acting as Kazekage. If you were to be acting as my wife, you would have allowed us to talk about this before you chose to give your life for the fetus. If I was to act like your husband, I would do everything in my power to protect Uchiha Sasuke. But since you are no longer honouring the vows we made, I will not do so either."

Without a word, Sakura stood up, sending him one last, agonised expression before leaving the room.

"Sakura–"

"I need to be alone, _Kazekage-sama_."

And with that, she stormed out of the home and slammed the door shut behind her.

* * *

It was an hour later when Naruto and Kakashi found her, honestly surprising Sakura with how they were together. Usually, Kakashi kept to himself, but it seemed today was just full of surprises. She wanted to be alone at that moment in time, though could not find the words to tell them to go away. Even if she could find the words, she wasn't sure on how to say them.

Naruto dropped to the ground beside her with Kakashi sitting silently on her other side. They didn't say a word, instead settling on watching the scenery around them. It was Team Seven's training grounds. It always had been and always would be.

The silence was getting to her.

"Gaara doesn't want me to be involved with Sasuke's trial."

Again, she was taken by surprise. There was no explosion of anger from Naruto. He merely sighed and leaned back on his hands, gazing up at the dark sky that was dotted with many stars. At her other side, Kakashi also sighed.

"He's not going to do anything to try and help Sasuke."

Naruto's features twitched with pain, his eyes tightening with sadness, but there was no anger. Only acceptance. "You're his wife, Sakura-chan," he murmured, not able to tear his eyes from the sky. "Today was scary for everyone, so he only wants to make sure it doesn't happen again. I can't think of what Gaara would do without you."

It seemed neither Naruto nor Kakashi had been told what was happening or going to happen. Not too shocking, if she really thought about it. It was patient confidentiality and even though they were once her teammates, Sakura was now the Kazekage's wife. That piece of information could not get out, but… She needed her former teammates to know. She needed their help, their opinions and their advice.

"He's going to do what he did before I came along," Sakura whispered, staring down at the ground and refusing to meet their sudden, shocked gazes. "Gaara's going to continue being Kazekage and he's going to raise our child."

"Sakura…"

"What are you saying, Sakura-chan?" Naruto chuckled, trying to shove away his growing fear and unease, his pain. The look on her face… "You're going to help him, right? I mean, I know Gaara's changed and all, but he's–"

Kakashi cut the blond off with a serious glare, one that warned him to shut up. "Sakura, what did Tsunade-sama say?"

Her lower lip trembled and tears filled her eyes. "The baby isn't compatible with my body and if I continue with the pregnancy, I'll die during labour – if I even make it that far."

Despite being sat down, both men felt as though the ground had suddenly disappeared from underneath them. On one of her sides, Naruto was trembling and aching and just barely holding back the urge to scream obscenities to whoever was listening up in the sky, whereas Kakashi was silent. He seemed incapable of forming any words or emotions, although there was a look of pain in his single, dark eye.

And he knew her well enough to know where this was going. "You're going through with your pregnancy. Not only because other pregnancies could possibly be the same for you, but because this is your child and you already love it," he murmured after minutes of silence. Sakura nodded shakily. He sighed, closing his eye. "I'm not going to tell you to reconsider, because I know you. I know that you've already begun list after list of all the things that need to be done, so that you can prepare for your baby." Again, she nodded, her breathing hitching as her tears finally started to fall. "Gaara-kun isn't taking the news well, is he?"

"No," she managed to choke out, feeling her throat tighten. "He said… said I'm not acting like a wife, that I'm acting by myself. So he's no longer going to act like my husband." Her arms wrapped around her middle, trying desperately to hold back her need to sob. "In Tsunade-sama's office, he told me th-that he won't accept the child, not if he takes me from him. A-And there's… there's a wall between us now. He's shutting me… shutting me out."

A hand was suddenly giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze and when she looked up, Kakashi was trying his best to smile down at her. "Give him some time, Sakura. Don't forget that if you're not including his siblings, you're the the first person Gaara-kun has completely opened up his heart to. He's afraid of losing you. So, to protect his heart, he's pushing you away, thinking that when the time comes, it won't hurt him as badly to lose you."

Naruto snarled, visibly trembling. "But that's _wrong,_ " he roared and immediately shot to his feet. "Sakura-chan doesn't need this stress. She's needs him to be there and look after her the way a husband is supposed to." His breathing was ragged and his eyes were bleeding red, a sign that the Kyuubi within him was getting riled up and taking advantage of his emotions. "If it was me and Hinata in their place, I wouldn't be pushing her away. I'd be making every second count. I wouldn't want any regrets." Suddenly, the red eyes were gone and Naruto was weakly falling to his knees, looking at Sakura with a heartbreaking expression. "I don't want to lose you, Sakura-chan."

After trying so hard to keep back her emotions, Sakura finally couldn't help but collapse against Naruto and cry, trying to comfort him as he comforted her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Thank you for bringing Sakura back."

Naruto was silent as he entered Sakura's old home, the one she, the Kazekage and Temari were currently staying in. When he reached the living room, he saw Temari sitting on the sofa, polishing her fan. Her expression was blank yet her body was tensed. Right behind him was Gaara after he had shut the front door.

In his arms, Sakura shifted, groaning slightly in her sleep. After crying for so long, she had passed out, though Kakashi had assured him that it was only because of exhaustion. There were no disturbances in her chakra or the small chakra that was growing within her. As soon as he was certain that she was okay, Naruto had scooped her up and told the older man he would be taking her home. He'd had gone his own way halfway through the journey to do who knows what.

"I will–"

"Don't touch her," Naruto snarled, his previous anger returning and startling both Gaara and Temari, the latter immediately stopping her polishing and glaring over at the blond. Gaara lowered his arms slowly until they were by his sides once more and Naruto took a deep breath, willing himself to stay calm. "Do you know how long Sakura-chan has just been crying for?" No answer. "Over two hours until she finally exhausted herself and passed out. Do you know what upsets her the most?"

Temari's eyes narrowed. "The fact that we don't agree with her decision?"

Her brother shot her a warning look. "Quiet, Temari."

Naruto ignored them both, continuing to glare viciously at Gaara. "She thinks she's completely alone in this." His words struck him hard, just as he'd known they would. "She thinks that nobody is on her side and is worrying herself sick at the thought of bringing a child into the world when nobody would care for him. She thinks that if she dies to give birth to the baby, then nobody will love him. That's what is tearing her up the most on the inside. Being alone and her child being alone."

No words would leave Gaara's mouth. What was he supposed to say? That he suddenly agreed with her choice? No. Because he didn't. While others may possibly believe that Gaara was only thinking of himself, he was actually thinking of the fetus growing within her. The fetus that would soon become a child. It felt too much like history was repeating itself. What if the fetus grew to be like a thirteen year old Gaara minus Shukaku? The Gaara before his change, that was. How would he ever be able to face Sakura in the afterlife if their child grew up to be ignored, to be hated?

It hurt too much to think of her leaving him. Even if she was mostly unwillingly leaving, a part of her was still willing to go. The part of her that made the decision to die so that the fetus could live was willing to leave him. That part of him was the selfish part. Gaara had opened up to Sakura completely, had completely lowered his guards around her, had come to trust her more than anyone else. And now she was leaving him.

How was he supposed to accept that?

"Kakashi-sensei and I were talking." Naruto's voice was low, like a growl. "And we both agreed that if you're not man enough to accept this, to take care of _your wife_ , then Sakura-chan should stay in Konoha where _we_ can look after her."

Teal eyes widened. "Oi, don't–"

Once more, Temari was silenced by Gaara. "Sakura will be returning to Suna with me, Naruto."

His eyes narrowed dangerously. "Are you going to take care of her? Be there for her? I don't think that you are. I think you're too busy pitying yourself. Look at her, Gaara," Naruto snarled. "Do you think this is easy on her? She's giving her life for her child, for _your child._ "

Gaara took a deep breath through his nose, willing himself to stay calm, willing the sand in his gourd that was leaning against the wall to stop restlessly moving as it responded to his emotions. "Sakura is–"

"Is staying here with people who respect her decision," the blond snapped, cutting him off. "None of us like the thought of Sakura-chan dying. None of us want to lose her. But this is her decision and she's doing it to save the life you both created. How you can be so cold about this, I don't even want to know."

"Naruto–"

"Did I tell you that Hinata once had a miscarriage?"

Silence.

Naruto continued with barely restrained emotions, with his entire body trying hard to stop trembling in case he hurt Sakura or woke her up. He willed the eagerly awaiting Kyuubi to stay silent. "We didn't even know she was pregnant until she came back from a mission, injured and unconscious. It was when the medic told us they were unable to save the baby that we found out and even though we didn't know she was pregnant, it still hurt. _It still hurts_. We created that life, Gaara. _We created it_. I would give anything to take that back, to demand that Tsunade-baa-chan didn't send her team on that mission."

It was agonising seeing the tears in Naruto's eyes. What made it worse was that Gaara could not find a single word to say. Neither could Temari, but after a moment of silence, she stood up and gently took Sakura from Naruto's arms, murmuring that she'd put her to bed and give them some time alone to talk.

The blond swallowed hard, watching as Sakura was taken away to her bedroom before he turned to look at Gaara again. His mask was crumbling. "I get that you never had parental love, because neither did I. But I still know that a parent is supposed to love their child. It doesn't matter if it hasn't been born yet. That baby growing inside of Sakura-chan is your son or daughter."

"I can't lose Sakura."

His mask was breaking away.

"That fetus is going to take her away from me."

It was disappearing now that they were alone and it utterly stunned Naruto when tears filled Gaara's eyes.

"How am I supposed to accept something that took Sakura away from me?"

He took a deep breath, feeling his anger slipping away from him the more he realised just how badly Gaara was hurting, that he wasn't impassive to the entire situation. "For Sakura-chan, Gaara. You do it for Sakura-chan so that she can die peacefully, knowing that her child will be loved and protected, not hated and ignored like we were." His voice dropped to a murmur, heavy with emotion and pain, "Don't let your child be treated the way we were."

* * *

When she woke up, Sakura was surprised to find Gaara sitting up beside her, leaning against the headboard of the bed. Even though he was no longer the vessel for Shukaku, he still often had difficulty sleeping. Some nights were easier than others for him but as he had gone for so long without sleep…

Sakura shifted uncomfortably and sat up, watching him with wary eyes. His guards were up just like hers were slowly going up. Both were protecting their hearts.

"I may never be capable of accepting it." Icy blue eyes slowly slid to hers and just like everything else about him, they were guarded. They seemed just as they had before they got together, before they became friends. "I may never be able to feel anything more than tolerance for it. Certainly, I will never be able to love it." Sakura bit her lip harshly at his words. "However, I will… protect it."

Her eyes snapped back up to his, wary and unsure. "Protect him?"

Gaara ignored the 'him' part. "I will not let it turn out the way I had. Hated and feared. But I cannot promise you that I will love it. I cannot promise you that Temari or Kankuro will love it. All I can promise you is that we will not let it die or be harmed. I will personally train it so that it will be able to protect itself and that will be all. Do not expect anything more from me."

"Gaara," she whispered, tears filling her eyes. "Even if you can't love him, don't let him know that. _Please_. I can't even begin to imagine what it feels like to have your own parents hate you–"

"No, you can't," he murmured in return, cutting her off. "But as I said, do not expect anything more from me."

"A-And…" Her voice was hoarse, barely any louder than her previous whisper. "What about… What about us?"

He looked completely exhausted at her question, his guard slipping slightly when hers finally dropped. There was a look of self-hatred in his eyes, too. A look of anger and annoyance, but also pain and sadness and… acceptance. Gaara was accepting that there would be no changing her mind, even if he didn't like her decision. "Even though my mind is telling me to distance myself, even though it is warning me that sticking around you will only bring me more pain…" He shook his head, looking torn. "I can't leave you alone. I don't want you to feel alone."

Sakura reached out for him the moment he leaned forward, wrapping her arms around him as he buried his face into her chest, though it moved up to her neck where he inhaled her scent, like he was storing it to his memory. "I love you, Gaara," she mumbled into his hair, sighing when his arms gingerly wrapped around her, although avoided touching or going near her stomach. "And if you don't want me to be there for Sasuke's trial, then… Okay. But just as long as I can speak to Tsunade-sama first, to–"

"No," he argued quietly, relaxing ever so slightly in her arms. Sakura's scent had always managed to calm him. The peaceful feeling she radiated helped, too. "Do what you must. However, I want you to get it out of the way soon, so that you can rest and relax during your… pregnancy. I do not want you to be stressing out or putting too much pressure on yourself."

She nodded quickly, forcing back her tears and whispering her thanks repeatedly in his ear.

He sighed. "I will do what I can to save Uchiha Sasuke's life, but know that I am doing it for you. Not for him. You must remember, however, that the day you moved to Suna, the day you signed the contract that was written up by myself and Tsunade, you willingly became a Suna-nin."

"I know." She nodded again. "You need to remember, though, that on that contract, it was agreed that I can still come back to Konoha, that I can help them if they needed me. You agreed that I could continue to offer my skills to the village just as long as I don't share any of Suna's forbidden jutsu or anything else that's highly classified. I've kept that part of the deal, so please keep your part of it."

Closing his eyes, Gaara took a deep breath, willing the ache in his heart to go away. How long did he have left to experience this comfort, this love? Just to sit in her presence? His stomach was in knots and if he hadn't already emptied it not too long after Sakura had left the apartment earlier that night, he would have done so now.

"Always."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"The risk you were talking about…"

Tsunade sat behind her desk, feeling utterly exhausted yet hiding it well as she regarded the couple before her. They were each sat in a chair opposite of hers, one looking hesitant and tired, whereas the other was emotionless yet tense. Sighing, she sat back in her seat. "You have yet to activate this," Tsunade told her as she tapped her forehead, her seal. "You're still storing chakra to your forehead, I hope."

"I am."

"Which means you will have an enormous amount stored."

Sakura nodded once, eyebrows knitting together. "I do."

Wordlessly, Gaara stared between the two women as they seemed to share a telepathic conversation. It annoyed him greatly, although he did a great job of hiding it. Instead he waited it out, waited for them to continue. Hell, Gaara wanted to hear nothing of this conversation other than the percentage of her chances of survival. Even then, he didn't want to hear it. He simply had to know.

Placing her hands on her desk, Tsunade took a deep breath, seeming to be thinking something in her mind over carefully before speaking again, saying, "If you manage to activate your seal during childbirth, you could use _Sōzō Saisei_. As you know, that jutsu–"

"Keeps you from dying in battle," Sakura breathed and for the first time since the news of her possible death, she felt hope blooming in her chest. "Will that work for childbirth, too?"

He was trying his best not to hope. He was trying his best to ignore that nagging warmth in his chest that was demanding he did the same and hoped, but he couldn't. Gaara knew he had to prepare himself for the worst, otherwise it would hit him so much harder.

"This is the risk I'm talking about," Tsunade murmured with a sigh. She looked just as stressed as they felt. "I have never had children of my own so obviously, I have never tried it. There's no way of knowing for sure that it will work, although I don't see why it shouldn't. _Sōzō Saisei_ is a powerful jutsu that heals you of all wounds, no matter how critical. But, as you already know, it comes with a risk. It shortens your lifespan due to the regeneration." Sakura nodded grimly, already knowing these things. "What I'm saying is: if you activate your seal and use that jutsu, there is a fifty percent chance that it will work and you will survive."

Gaara's breath left him. Fifty percent? It was much higher than he had thought it would be. His predictions… They had been at twenty percent, considering how they had all been speaking yesterday. But fifty percent was… It made him more determined to do what he could to keep Sakura's stress levels down, to make her more comfortable. The less stressed she was, the less pressure there would be, meaning the fetus wouldn't cause her any problems.

For a moment, Sakura closed her eyes and smiled softly, but then opened them once more and her smile slipped away. "And if I don't use the jutsu in time? If I can't activate the seal?"

There was silence for a moment as Tsunade regarded the couple before her, her features saddening. "If you can't use the seal and jutsu, then your survival percentage will be twenty to twenty-five percent. As I don't know much about the abnormality, I can't give an exact figure."

It was settled then, Gaara thought silently as he stared at the seal on Tsunade's forehead. No matter what, Sakura had to activate that seal. She had to use that jutsu.

It felt like forever went by before Sakura spoke again, the exhausted look in her green eyes once more. "Tsunade-sama, I've been storing this chakra up for so many years now and… nothing. Nothing is happening. I could be… What if it's like with Shizune-san? She couldn't activate it either."

"No, Shizune couldn't store enough chakra to activate the seal," Tsunade corrected her, a serious look in her eyes. "I know the odds aren't exactly in your favour right now and I understand if you're feeling like there's no possible way to stay optimistic. However, Sakura, you _need_ to believe in yourself. If you're going to try this, try it with everything you have because otherwise, there's no point. You have to want this more than anything."

But too much hoping was dangerous, Sakura almost replied. Instead, she nodded silently.

The blonde sighed, eyes going to the side as she stared out of the window. How could it possibly be such a beautiful day considering everything that was happening? It should be raining. No, it should be lashing it down with hail stone _and_ rain. There should be loud cracks of thunder and terrifying lightning. That was how she felt on the inside. Maybe not entirely like a storm, but close enough. "Until you are due to give birth, Sakura, you are to remain as relaxed as possible. Absolutely no using your chakra. That includes working in the hospital. Do you understand?"

She nodded.

"I understand that you will be returning to Suna after Uchiha Sasuke's trial," Tsunade continued, eyes going back to the couple. "However, I have a request."

"What is it?" Gaara questioned, his icy blue eyes boring into hers.

"I would like for one of Konoha's medic-nin to go with you. She will be in charge of making sure Sakura gets all the care and comfort she needs. I am in no way underestimating your shinobi, Gaara, I am simply putting Sakura's comfort first."

Not to mention a good fraction of his shinobi still didn't like Sakura all that much. Gaara's eyes narrowed a fraction. "Who?"

Just as the word left his lips, there was a knock on the door to Tsunade's office, one that had the blonde sighing with relief. Perfect timing. For a moment there, she'd been certain the medic wouldn't make it back in time, or that she'd be late.

"Enter."

And as another blonde entered the office, looking as stunning and as proud as ever, Sakura's heart skipped a beat and she couldn't stop the smile that pulled at her lips. "Ino-Pig."

"Who else?" She smirked cockily, resting a hand on her hip. "And just so you know, Forehead, I _am_ going to be Godmother." The smile on Sakura's lips brightened despite her exhaustion and after a moment, Ino frowned at her and sighed. "You look like hell, Sakura."

She rolled her eyes in response. "Always so kind."

It had been so long since she'd last seen Ino. The last time Sakura had seen her had to have been at least eleven months ago, possibly even longer. It was hard going so long without her rival, without her best friend, but… Inwardly, she sighed. What could she say? She loved Gaara with every fibre in her being and wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. She wanted to make him as happy as he made her. If she had to move villages to do that?

Sakura sighed.

"As I was saying," Tsunade continued, cutting off the reunion for the time being, "I know my former student well, Kazekage. You may have married her and I may not see her all that often, but I still know her. Sakura will feel much more comfortable and relaxed if she has a familiar medic she's comfortable with." When he nodded, showing no arguments, she gave a small smile. "Sakura, you will probably enjoy this part: Ino will be like your personal slave. Like I said, you are absolutely _not_ allowed to use your chakra and you are _not_ allowed to take part in any strenuous activities.

"Ino will be taking care of you from today onwards. I'm sorry that I can't send Shizune back with you, as I know she's the more experienced of the two, but she is needed too much in the village. Up until you leave, Shizune will be taking care of you while I teach Ino everything I know about your pregnancy. I will be teaching her how to calm your baby should they have another tantrum like the other day."

Smiling, for it was the first time somebody other than herself had spoken of her unborn baby like it was a real human being, Sakura couldn't help but listen eagerly. It seemed Tsunade could partly understand her pain despite never being pregnant herself, because she was trying to make it as easy as possible for her. It wasn't in her nature to do so. Tsunade didn't change her way of thinking or talking or acting to appease others – they changed for _her_.

Stepping forward until she was by Sakura's side, Ino placed her hand on her shoulder, giving a gentle squeeze. "I'm going to help protect your baby, Forehead."

No, Ino wasn't the most powerful kunoichi, but in her own right she was powerful and her words comforted Sakura greatly. There wouldn't only be herself looking out for her child. Ino would be, too. There was a strong determination in her eyes, a look of absolute protection. It reminded Sakura of the days when Ino would stand up for her against the bullies, when she would stand tall in front of her with her arms spread out to the sides, making it obvious that the bullies would not touch her.

"Thank you, Ino."

She shook her head. "If it was the other way around, you'd do the same for me."

They were like sisters, in a way. Rivals, yes, but they had always, _always_ had each other's backs. Only they were allowed to torment each other or degrade each other. If anybody else did it, if anybody else got involved, then they would team up for that single moment just to take them down. They were best friends.

"Sai's also going to be joining you."

Sakura's head snapped up to meet Tsunade's eyes and Ino also whirled around, watching the blonde with a startled expression. "S-Sai? _Why_?"

Tsunade folded her hands on the desk she was sat at, leaning forward ever so slightly. "If something goes wrong and you need to return to Konoha as quickly as possible, Sakura, Sai will be able to get you here in no time. Transportation jutsu are strictly forbidden during pregnancy, as you already know." She nodded. "Sai volunteered for this mission, anyway. On the behalf of Team Kakashi."

Her boys.

"You're exhausted, Sakura." She sighed, watching her former student's features. "Kazekage, Ino will be taking your wife home to rest. You and I still have much more to discuss, I'm afraid."

"It is fine," he muttered although never meeting Tsunade's eyes. He was too busy watching Sakura as she carefully stood up, wary of startling the fetus, and smiling gently at Ino, who suddenly looped her arm through Sakura's and began to lead the way out of the office. It was only when the office doors were shut that he turned back to Tsunade and sighed. "Having Yamanaka around will be good for Sakura."

Something flashed in her eyes and her eyebrows furrowed. "Do your shinobi still dislike her?"

Gaara shook his head. "Not all of them. However, Sakura has very little friends and the friends she does have, are all over twice her age. She does not get on with women her own age."

She raised an unimpressed eyebrow. "Fan-girls of yours, I'm guessing."

It wasn't a question but he answered it anyway. "Yes."

"Will they cause her any distress?"

"I want to say 'no', but there is no way of truly knowing until it happens."

Holding back the urge to groan, Tsunade placed her folded hands in front of her mouth, her eyebrows once more knitting together in a faint scowl. "Ino is not to leave Sakura's side unless she dismisses her for the night. She knows this already as I have explained it all to her. She is not in Suna for a vacation or to relax, she is there to keep Sakura and your child safe, to make sure nothing else goes wrong with this pregnancy."

No reply.

"Gaara." Tsunade narrowed her eyes. "I expect you to support Sakura–"

"I know."

"Then start behaving like a husband," the blonde snapped angrily, though seemed as though she hadn't moved a muscle. "Don't close yourself off from her. If the worst happens and you lose Sakura, Gaara, you will regret your behaviour. You will regret closing yourself off from her and you will regret pushing her away. Losing a lover is one of the hardest things I have ever had to face and I hope more than anything, _anything_ , that it does not happen to you. But you need to prepare for the worst. You need to spend as much time with Sakura as you possibly can and hold her close to your heart. _Don't let her die feeling unloved and alone._ "

The folded hands fell to the desk, separating and clenching into fists. "If you do, Gaara, I will never forgive you. I have watched that girl be betrayed over and over again. I've watched her confidence and self-worth be torn and shredded and thrown into the wind. I've watched her as she broke down and cried so hard that she passed out." Her already narrowed eyes narrowed further. "But I have always been there to pick up the pieces and put them back together. I've been there to beat those things back into her. This time, there might not be a chance for me to do that."

He closed his eyes. "I know."

"Then don't just sit there like you're miles away from her," she yelled, features twisting with her anger. "Don't act like you don't even care."

"It's not that I don't care…"

She regarded him for a moment as his eyes opened, not for the first time feeling annoyed that she could not read the stoic man. How did her former student put up with him? "Oh?"

"I simply…" His emotionless mask cracked and Gaara frowned, trying to find the correct words to use. "I don't want to hope."

Tsunade sighed, feeling completely exhausted. "Sometimes it's all you can do."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

It was only a day later when Sasuke's trial began.

Apparently the elders were eager to get it over and done with, to rid themselves of the Uchiha as soon as possible. He was nothing but a thorn in their sides and a nuisance that was an extreme danger to their village. His need for revenge, his obvious mental instability, was too risky. No matter how loudly Naruto exclaimed that Sasuke wasn't insane, no matter how many times Kakashi drawled that Sasuke had his reasons for making the choices he had (and while they weren't the best of choices, they were choices he'd been pushed into making), they refused to listen. They refused to open their minds.

At not only Gaara's insistence, but also Tsunade's, Shizune's and Ino's, Sakura did not sit in during the trial. It would be too much stress for her to handle in her current condition. Not only that, but they all knew that Sakura wouldn't be able to simply sit around and listen to the elders find more and more reasons as to why Sasuke should be executed. Losing her temper wouldn't only be stressful for herself and the baby, but it could also cause trouble and damage Sasuke's case.

So that was why, as Sakura dressed in her most formal clothes and entered the courtroom, she silently promised her former teammate that she would do her best to get him out of the trouble he'd landed himself into.

He was sat further away from everybody else, looking tired and weak, but still managing to appear aloof and arrogant as always. Those chakra suppressors were most likely the cause of his appearance as they weren't supposed to be used for such a prolonged period of time. However, Uchiha Sasuke was too powerful _not_ to wear them.

"Haruno Sakura."

"Yes."

"Wife of the Godaime Kazekage, former apprentice of the Godaime Hokage and former member of Team Seven."

"Yes."

They were asking, without warning or without questions, that she confirmed her identity. Already, on the way in, they had checked in their own ways to see if she was using a henge jutsu or any other kind of jutsu. They had to be absolutely certain that she was Haruno Sakura.

The elder who was speaking, who she recognised as Homura, nodded once to the other elder, Koharu. They were stood in front of the Hokage, who was sat in a larger stand that towered over everybody else and to the left side of the room sat the heads of every clan in Konoha. On the other side of the room sat Konoha Eleven, along with Hatake Kakashi, Temari, Sai and even Yamato.

Standing in her own stand, Sakura's eyes swept to the one near Tsunade's, silently grateful when she finally spotted Gaara. He was emotionless and appeared to be uncaring, but his mere presence was enough to take away everybody else and their watchful eyes.

"As a former member of Team Seven, you obviously knew Uchiha Sasuke."

The question had her frowning softly. "Nobody really knew Sasuke other than Naruto, who could understand the pain he–"

"That is not what we are asking. Do you know Uchiha Sasuke?"

Cold, dark eyes languidly met hers and Sakura found herself remembering everything about the original Team Seven. She remembered all the times Sasuke jumped in front of her to protect her and the times she'd done the same for him. She remembered holding him as he writhed in pain because of that damned curse mark. A few hours later and he was waking up and was so very angry for the pain he could see in her eyes. She remembered Naruto telling her how Sasuke ordered him to take her away from Gaara (who had been attacking them at the time) and that he would hold him off, even though it meant certain death.

He told Naruto that he couldn't let anything happen to her.

He told him that he'd seen his precious people die before his eyes before and that it couldn't happen again.

"Yes," she whispered before clearing her throat and standing tall. "Yes, I knew the Sasuke who had been a part of Team Seven."

"But not anymore?" Koharu questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Sakura's frown deepened. "It's been many years and we have all changed since we were thirteen years old. That includes myself and the other members of Team Seven."

Well, maybe not Kakashi, but still.

Homura turned his head in Sasuke's direction, watching him with cold eyes. "And what do you think of the current Uchiha Sasuke?"

"In my personal opinion?"

Many watched her with wary gazes when the two elders nodded.

She sighed, looking at him once more. "I think the current Uchiha Sasuke is tired. He's exhausted because of all the mind games that has been played on him. He's tired of losing the people he cares for and being unable to save them. He's tired of feeling nothing but hate and anger. Most of all?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed a fraction on hers. "I think Uchiha Sasuke is lonely and lost in a world of darkness. He needs help to find the way out of that darkness, though has never been strong enough to ask for help."

For a long time now Sakura had wanted to say those words out loud, had wanted to say them in front of Sasuke. And his response?

No reaction. He simply stared.

"Even though it was offered to him many times."

Up in her stand, Tsunade watched the saddened look in Sakura's eyes grow by the minute and she couldn't help but feel sorry for her. It could have been the other way around – well, it could have been herself in that stand, defending and trying to save her own wayward teammate. Before he had been corrupted by power, Orochimaru, surprisingly, had been a good person and a great shinobi. He'd been her friend.

"He was being weighed down by grief." Sakura shook her head, glancing over at the two elders. "Sasuke went from having an entire clan and a family, to having nothing but pain and loneliness and hatred. Everybody reacts differently to grief–"

"But not everybody becomes a murderer–"

"But how the hell was he supposed to react?" she snapped angrily, cutting off Homura. Ignoring the looks of shock she received from everyone, Sakura continued, "I remember watching a happy eight year old boy go from running towards his older brother at the end of the day, to walking away slowly and alone. I watched him go from having friends to completely isolating himself. There were no more smiles or warm eyes. There were only blank looks and coldness. Emptiness, because surely that's better than the agony he was in. He lost _his entire family._ None of us knows how that truly feels."

Koharu narrowed her eyes on Sakura. "Are you saying that it excuses all the crimes he has committed?"

She shook her head again. "Not at all. Some of things Uchiha Sasuke has done can never be forgiven or forgotten. But…" Sakura looked over at him, noticing how the coldness had left his eyes, how the tiredness had once more returned. There were lines of stress marring his face and dark circles under his eyes. "Don't you think he knows that? Sasuke has to live with what he's lost and what he's done for the rest of his life. I think that's punishment enough."

The other members of Team Seven watched Sasuke with hidden sadness. They could see what Sakura saw and it pained them all. They'd seen him go from a boy who had created bonds with the team and fought with his life to protect them, to a cold and emotionless teenager hell bent on getting his revenge, to a man who was now exhausted and alone with nothing else to live for.

It was a vote that all clan heads were a part of, so Sakura immediately looked to them with a pained expression. "Please… I know that Sasuke has made a lot of bad choices and he's caused a lot of trouble for Konoha, but please think of the eight year old boy who was once running around the streets of Konoha, chasing after and looking up to his older brother. Think about how utterly devastated he must have been to go home one day and find that everyone was gone and that he was never given a true explanation as to what happened. Think–"

"You're wrong."

Sakura's head snapped in Sasuke's direction, her eyes widening. "What?"

Ignoring the elders as they snapped at him to be silent, Sasuke met her gaze without a flicker of emotion. "Itachi… There was a reason as to why he killed everyone."

Her eyes widened further, as did many others'.

Dark eyes shifted over to the elders. "You're looking at that reason."

"That is a lie told by a man who–"

It was Sakura who cut them off, her voice breathless and broken, "A man who has nothing left to lose." Her wide eyes shifted up to the woman sat in her tall stand, who was just as stunned. "Tsunade-sama…"

Both Kakashi and Naruto stood up, ignoring the courtroom rules and ignoring the angered warnings of the elders. "We can confirm that what Sasuke is saying is true. Danzo was the one to give Uchiha Itachi the order."

"He could have refused," one of the other clan heads stated.

Kakashi's face was devoid of emotion as he stared Hyuuga Hiashi down. "It was either die with his entire clan, or give his younger brother a chance to live his life and create a new clan, one that will be greater than the previous one."

"We know everything," Naruto snarled at the elders, leaning forward and resting his shaking hands on the wooden half-wall that separated him from them. "We were told _everything._ "

" _Silence,_ " Tsunade finally snapped when everyone began talking over one another, slamming her fist down onto her stand. "This is Sakura's chance to speak, so everyone else will be quiet or leave. As for the order Uchiha Itachi was given, at this moment in time, I can neither confirm nor deny such a barbaric thing. However, I will definitely be looking further into it. Until it has been confirmed, what you have all heard here today does not leave this courtroom. It could cause severe problems for Konoha, such as riots or even a civil war. That is the last thing we need right now."

Sakura's hands were shaking when Tsunade looked to her. "Sakura. You want Uchiha Sasuke to be pardoned." She nodded. "Even though he tried to kill you." Again, another nod. "Explain why."

For a moment, there was silence as she tried to control her breathing and erratic heartbeat. She was still shaken by Sasuke's words. Konoha had… The elders had ordered one of their own to slaughter their entire clan. How was that to be accepted? How could they do that to someone? To one of their own, more specifically?

"Like I said: Sasuke's made many mistakes." Sakura's voice was thick and her features were pale. "But who hasn't? It was partly my own fault why he turned on me. I should have known better than to confront him while I was alone. It was obvious Sasuke wasn't in the right frame of mind. He needed help and guidance, not violence and tears. He needed somebody to understand him… not harm him." Tears were filling her eyes and Sakura quickly wiped at them. "Sorry."

Tsunade shook her head. "Take your time." Just as the elders were about to interrupt, the blonde cut them off with a vicious look. "Until the accusations have been proven true or false, you will remain in custody." Only a second later and a group of ANBU were escorting the two out of there, the pair of them trying to hold onto what was left of their dignity. Noticing her former apprentice had calmed somewhat, she once again began her questions. "You tried to kill him yourself. Explain your reasons."

"So many bad things were happening at the time and all I kept hearing was how Sasuke had joined Akatsuki, how he was falling even further into the darkness. I truly believed that if we couldn't help him out of it, then the next thing to do would be to put him out of his misery. I was an emotional wreck back then and my heart had been broken once more by the things I was hearing. Like the impulsive child I was, I lashed out and did what I thought was the right thing to do."

"But it wasn't?"

Sakura shook her head. "Seeing him… Seeing Sasuke brought back all the memories of Team Seven. I remembered all the times he saved me and protected me. I remembered little characteristics. The thing that struck me the most was the memory of the first smile. The first true smile he smiled since the death of his clan members. And… I froze. I couldn't kill him. I didn't want to."

"Now?"

"I still don't want to and despite all the pain he's caused," Her eyes met Sasuke's and she gave him a genuine expression, "I will defend Uchiha Sasuke until my dying breath. He's a member of Team Seven, which makes him family. We protect our family no matter the cost."

There were many murmurs but Sakura didn't look at them. All she could focus on was Sasuke's confusion and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Naruto nodding in agreement, smiling ear from ear and by his side, Kakashi's single eye creased with a smile. They understood. Sasuke was their family, too, no matter how strongly the Uchiha denied such bonds.

Tsunade held back her urge to sigh. "One last thing before you are dismissed, Sakura." She nodded. "What do you propose we do with Uchiha Sasuke, should the council not choose to execute him for his crimes?"

Her heart ached at just the thought of Sasuke being executed. "First, we should update those chakra suppressors so that they don't take too much chakra, but still enough to make him harmless. Then, you give Sasuke a trial period, of sorts. If he proves that he no longer has wishes to harm Konoha, then…" She shook her head and sighed. "Give him just one final chance. He can have chakra restraints, watchers, _guards._ Anything. Just don't throw his life away like it means nothing. If what he said is true, then Uchiha Itachi did what he did, to save his younger brother. He did it to make sure Sasuke got to live. If what was said is true, then you're throwing away everything Uchiha Itachi did and making his sacrifice be in vain."

"And if it's all lies?"

Sakura met Tsunade's eyes with a determined expression, her eyes serious. "Do you really believe it's all lies, Tsunade-sama? It's big – _huge_ – and could completely destroy the trust within the village, but do you really think that Sasuke would make something like that up? And that Kakashi-sensei would back him up on it? I never knew Uchiha Itachi, but others who are here probably did. Remember him before the Uchiha Clan Massacre. What kind of person was he? Did he fight with his life to protect our home?"

Again, more murmurs from the heads of the clans.

Sasuke's head raised ever so slightly, his eyebrows knitting together.

She looked at the clan members, once more pleading. "Please take your time to consider everything carefully. Don't just remember the man Sasuke has become or has been for the past few years. Remember what he was like before the massacre of his clan, when he adored his older brother. Remember what he was like as a member of Team Seven, when he protected us all with his life. He just needs help to find his way out of the darkness once more, so please, give him that chance."

Tsunade glanced around the courtroom, watching them all with guarded eyes before she nodded once to Sakura. "You may leave now, Sakura."

Reluctantly, so very reluctantly, she did as she was told, sparing Sasuke one final glance when Ino stood to join her, since she was Sakura's carer.

Something flickered in his eyes, something that made her words seem like the truth.

Gratefulness and tired, wary hope.

* * *

It was hours later when Gaara was finally excused to share the news with her. For hours, the clan heads had been debating on whether or not Sasuke was to be pardoned and near to the end, they had been stuck in a tie. Some believed he was too dangerous whereas the other half believed he deserved a chance to try and find himself again. In the end, Hatake Kakashi, despite being the only member of the Hatake Clan, had to step in and take part in the vote.

And now he had to share the news with his wife.

"Sakura…"

When all Gaara did was stare at her, his features blank, she felt her heart breaking, felt a sob threatening to claw its way up her throat and as though feeling her pain, Ino took her hand comfortingly, trying to soothe her, despite feeling the same way. That was it, then. Even after all of their attempts to save him, Sasuke was never going to return to them. He was never going to be free to live a normal, happy life. They–

"Uchiha Sasuke has been pardoned."

Inside of the courtroom, the others all heard Sakura's happy cries, her joyous yell.

They had finally done it.

Uchiha Sasuke was finally free.

They had finally, _finally_ saved Sasuke.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Are you sure this is allowed, Sakura?"

She didn't spare Ino a glance as she stepped into the Hokage Tower, going downstairs instead of up. After spending many years working in this place, working under Tsunade, Sakura knew exactly where to go and she knew exactly where her former teammate would be held while they created new chakra suppressants.

"I need to see him before we leave."

In her opinion, Ino had every right to worry. Sakura was no longer a Konoha-nin, meaning she shouldn't be entering highly classified areas – not without the Hokage, at least. However, like she had just stated, she _needed_ to see Sasuke one last time. She needed to speak to him, to see how he was doing.

The dungeons of the Hokage Tower were cold and damp, just like the last time Sakura had walked through them and she couldn't help but shiver in response. It was horrible thinking of Sasuke being down there, in a place like that. He probably deserved it and had more than likely stayed in even worse places, but it was still a thought she didn't like. They were all outside, living their lives and finding happiness, whereas he was locked away, cold and alone.

There was no electricity down in the dungeons and they had to rely entirely on the flame-lit torches that were held up on the walls. Sakura didn't see the point in them. Yes, they gave them a bit of light, but only the corridor and not the actual cells.

Sakura wasn't surprised when two figures faced her and Ino as they turned onto the corridor where Sasuke's cell was being held. It didn't surprise her when they began to walk forward, to stop her.

What did surprise her was when a small whirlwind of sand intervened, spinning and swirling until it took on the shape of her husband.

The two guards immediately bowed and as they did, Sakura caught their features in the light.

Sai and Yamato.

"Kazekage-sama."

"You will grant Sakura access to Uchiha Sasuke," he informed them. "It has been allowed by your Hokage."

There was a pause, one where Sai glanced up at Yamato. "Taichou?"

"If Hokage-sama has allowed it, then we will not stop her." His dark eyes moved to Ino. "However, we cannot allow for Yamanaka Ino to pass."

The blonde's eyes were wide with shock and disbelief. "Are you _insane_? I'm her freaking carer. I need to be there with Sakura in case anything happens–"

"Ino, it's fine," Sakura sighed. "I'm not even supposed to be down here, so it's understandable." Just when Ino went to argue, she cut her off with a small smile. "I'll call for you if I need you. I want to speak with Sasuke in private, anyway."

Reluctantly, the blonde nodded and pointed over at the doorway. "I'll be waiting right over there."

Gaara folded his arms over his chest, watching the two guards. "As Kazekage, I ask that you give my wife privacy to speak with her former teammate."

Again, that surprised Sakura. Gaara was allowing her to speak with Sasuke alone? Without her carer and without guards? Why? But she didn't ask questions and instead stepped around them, thanking him earnestly as she pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. He didn't return the gesture or lean into her kiss, but the fact that he didn't pull away meant a lot.

It wasn't until they all walked away that Sakura took a deep breath and closed the distance between herself and the end cell, her eyes straining to try and get used to the darkness as quickly as possible. It was unnerving not being able to see much and it made her uncomfortable that Sasuke had to endure something such as this. He was an Uchiha, after all. He should be living in comfort, not in damp dungeons with hardly any light.

"Sasuke." His outline shifted as Sakura came to a stop and called his name and she watched as he turned in her direction.

"Sakura?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"I thought I heard you earlier."

It sounded more like he was confirming that fact rather than speaking to her, so she didn't answer. "How are you feeling?" A scoff reached her. "Right…" Sakura sighed, thankful that her eyes were finally adjusting to the darkness and once they had, she slowly lowered herself onto the ground, sitting in front of the cell with her legs crossed. "Tsunade-sama says you'll be out of here by the end of the week. They just need to rebuild your home and create the chakra suppressants."

No answer.

Not that it really surprised her.

"She also found out that what you said about your brother was true."

There was a sigh and much to her surprise, Sasuke moved forward, copying her as he sat down opposite her and crossing his legs. It was difficult, but they could almost forget about the bars between them. "He didn't want anyone to know."

"Then why did you blurt it out?"

He looked exhausted, like he hadn't had a decent night of sleep in a while and her heart ached for him in response. "I lived most of my life believing that Itachi was a criminal, that he killed our entire clan for his own selfish reasons of wanting to test his capacity. I was…" He sighed again. "I'm tired of hearing people badmouthing him."

That confirmed one of her thoughts. There had been a twisting in her gut the moment she caught sight of Sasuke returning to Konoha and she knew that there had been something behind his return. He hadn't returned because he _wanted_ to. He returned… "You want them executed."

"Yes."

There was no hesitancy. No uncertainty. Sasuke was adamant about his decision and knowing him (no matter how little that may be) the way she did, Sakura knew it would take something _huge_ to change his mind.

Before she could say anything, after a lengthy pause, he continued. "They're the reason why I'm like this, Sakura. They're the reason why my brother is dead, why my entire clan is dead. They sit there in their expensive robes, living lives of luxury while my family and everybody I ever cared about is dead. Where is the justice in that?"

Tears were filling her eyes no matter how hard she tried to stop them. Never before had Sasuke shared so much with her. Never before had he just sat down and spoken to her like they were equals instead of her being an annoying pest. And having him discussing something so personal, so close to him, with her… It was heartbreaking.

"There is no justice," her voice was hoarse and nothing more than a broken whisper. "But… Sasuke… It was only Danzo who gave Itachi those orders. He–"

He shook his head, cutting her off. "That may be so, but the elders had Itachi spying on our clan. They forced him to choose a side and used his loyalty towards the village to their advantage. The same went for his best friend, Shisui." At her stunned silence, Sasuke muttered, "I remember a time… I was only around eight years old. Itachi was being accused of murdering his own best friend."

There was a pause but Sakura didn't interrupt. She knew that Sasuke was collecting his thoughts and finding the right words to use. The entire time he appeared as aloof. It was like he was distancing himself from the memories even while he was sharing them with her.

"Apparently two members of our clan missed a meeting the night before and those were Shisui and Itachi. The next morning, a note left by Shisui was found. I can't remember exactly what was said, but I heard the word 'suicide'. And… Itachi… He reacted on his emotions for once, on what he was feeling. There was arguing and at one point, he got violent with them. He didn't like feeling accused. He was still broken up about Shisui's death." He shut his aching eyes. "It turned out that Danzo was the one behind Shisui's death. He stole one of his eyes and before he could take the other, Shisui killed himself. Itachi watched."

The tears that had been gathering in her eyes slipped down her cheeks. Part of Sakura wanted to beg Sasuke to stop telling her such things. They were painful to hear and the thought of _anybody_ having to go through that made her heart ache something vicious. However, another part of her knew that he needed to let it out. There were only three people left in the world that he was close to and even then, they weren't all that close. That was herself, Naruto and Kakashi. No matter what, they would always support him and try to protect him.

He took a deep breath and tilted his head to the side ever so slightly, raising an eyebrow at her. "Why are you here?"

It seemed he was closing himself off again. She held back a sigh. "I'll be leaving in the next few days," Sakura told him quietly. "I… wanted to see you before I left."

There was a pause. "You never think about yourself."

"What?"

"You. You're always thinking about somebody else and you never take the time to take care of yourself. Just like him."

She frowned in confusion and leaned forward ever so slightly to try and see his expression more clearly. It was difficult, but somehow Sakura managed. He looked angry. "Like who?"

"Itachi," he murmured, his voice low and rough. "Instead of dying with the rest of our clan, he lived as a traitor and a criminal just so I could live. He was always putting me before himself. Just like you have always put others before yourself."

"I'm–"

"Pregnant."

A pause. This one lasted for what seemed like an eternity before Sakura's hand fell to her stomach, rubbing it softly. "I am."

Sasuke regarded her for a moment. "Naruto told me about your choice." Silence. "You're going to die for your baby."

She gave him a shaky smile. "Tsunade-sama says there's a fifty percent chance of survival if I can activate–"

"Why don't you just abort it and try again?"

Blunt. He'd always been blunt. Her anger flared and it took a few seconds to calm herself down. Getting stressed and angry wasn't going to help things. "What's to say other pregnancies won't be the same? What's to say that I'd even be able to conceive again after? This…" She shook her head, once more stroking her stomach. "This is _my baby_ , Sasuke. Gaara and I created this baby out of love and support a-and…" Again, Sakura shook her head. "And if I have to die to give my child life? So be it."

His hands dropped onto his knees, gripping them ever so slightly. "Growing up without a mother…" The look Sasuke gave her was hard, serious. "It is the worst kind of solitude."

"He'll have his father and his aunt and uncle and–"

"They're not his mother, though," Sasuke cut her off harshly. "They're not the ones who can answer certain questions for him. There are things only mothers can offer to their children. A child needs a mother to guide him, to protect him and comfort him. He needs _his_ mother. Not substitutes or other bullshit like that."

She turned her head away from him and wiped at her eyes. "I think I should go."

Sasuke watched her with heavy eyes, yet a cold expression. It was like he was forcing her to see what growing up without love could do to a person and it was tearing her apart on the inside. "The jutsu you were talking about…" When Sakura finally looked back at him, he raised an eyebrow. "Use it. No matter what it takes."

Encouragement? Why was he encouraging her? Then again, Sasuke knew what it was like to live without his mother, although under different circumstances. He had had his mother viciously ripped away from him at the tender age of eight years old. "Ino."

The blonde was immediately by her side, warily watching Sasuke for a moment before she was helping Sakura to her feet and guiding her out of the dungeon.

* * *

"Why can't you stay for longer?"

There were a few sighs as Naruto kept hold of Sakura, keeping her against him and rubbing her back. "We need to go home, Naruto. The Kazekage being away from Suna for so long isn't good."

Reluctantly, he nodded though when he pulled away, he gave her a serious look. "You'll be coming back soon, right?"

It took a lot of effort, but Sakura managed to give Naruto a smile. "A few weeks before my due date, we'll be coming back. Tsunade-sama said it would be best to give birth here, where she can help out."

"We need to leave, Kazekage-sama."

Sighing at the ANBU operative, Sakura gave her friends another smile. "Kakashi-sensei, try to keep Naruto and Sasuke from pulling each other's hair out."

"You ask for the impossible." He chuckled before nodding once. "Be safe, Sakura."

And only moments later, they left.

The three day journey was incredibly long and silent and every few hours, they had to stop and take breaks. Every single time they stopped, Ino checked Sakura over with her medical ninjutsu to make sure that they didn't disturb the baby too much. So far, so good and they all inwardly sighed with relief when they finally, _finally_ arrived in Suna. It was during the night that they returned, thinking that it would be best for Sakura since it was unbearably hot during the day. Night times were cooler, sometimes freezing, but they were more comfortable in their own way.

At some point, Temari split off from the group, waving her goodbye as she returned to her own home.

Due to being Sakura's carer and needing to be close in case of an emergency, Ino and Sai would be staying with them in the Kazekage's mansion. Kankuro had had two rooms set up for them while they were returning, so there was thankfully not much to do other than seeing them to their rooms. That only took a matter of seconds and once they were alone in their bedroom, placing their things down onto the dresser, Sakura turned to watch her husband.

He hadn't said much to her, if anything at all, during the journey back to Suna and she would be lying if she said she didn't miss him. And there was something else Sakura was beginning to miss a lot, also: intimacy. It had been weeks now since they were last together in such a way, or since he'd even kissed her. Sure, Gaara had held her a few times since they arrived in Konoha, but that wasn't the same. She wanted to be held out of love, not comfort.

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Sakura decided to make a move and closed the distance between them. She draped her arms over his shoulders, nuzzling his neck for a moment, but just as she went to press her lips against his neck, Gaara stunned her by jerking away roughly, nearly causing her to fall forward.

There was no explaining his actions. No words were said. He simply left their bedroom.

Just like he would have before their relationship began.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

It was the very early hours of the morning when Gaara finally returned to the mansion and Sakura found herself holding her breath as he entered the bedroom and dressed down for bed. Only when the bed dipped under his weight and the covers shifted did she start breathing again. He was too observant to believe she was asleep.

The smell of the desert was strong on Gaara as he hesitated before shuffling closer to her, pressing his chest to her back and sighing. Not that she'd really needed any confirmation, but it told her that that was where he'd been: out of the village and further into the desert. That was a habit of Gaara's. Whenever he needed space or time to clear his head, he always went off into the desert (though never far enough that he'd be unable to protect the village should they be attacked).

"I didn't mean to react that way."

Sakura took a deep breath and turned so that she was laying on her back. She couldn't bring herself to meet his eyes, not when the emotions that she could feel were currently swirling viciously inside of her. Everyone knew that she was an impulsive person and she'd rather _not_ say something that Sakura knew for a fact she would later regret.

"Sakura–"

"Don't you love me anymore?"

Her voice was quiet, but it was an octave higher than usual and shook when she spoke. It made him ache on the inside. "That's a stupid question."

She shook her head, wiping away the tears that suddenly slipped down the sides of her face. "I don't feel like your wife anymore. I just feel like… I feel like a burden. I feel like something you have to put up with."

There was no reply. How was he supposed to reply to something such as that? Other than Sakura, Gaara had absolutely no experience with situations like the one he was currently in. The same went for her. Sure, she'd had crushes when she was younger, but that was the point. They were crushes! This was real _love_.

"You once told me," Gaara spoke quietly, slowly as he also turned onto his back and stared up at the ceiling, "that you have to work at love. It's not perfect and it can't be perfected over night."

He remembered that? When had she even said that to him? Back on their very first date, Sakura was certain. She asked him what he thought about love and whether or not he was a romantic. After his answer, Gaara had asked her if she believed in love. That was her answer. It was something you worked hard for.

"At this moment in time, I need to work at it." he told her honestly. "That doesn't mean I don't love you because you know that that isn't true. I'm simply… torn. My mind is reminding me of all the times I have been betrayed and is telling me to distance myself."

"And your heart?"

Another sigh. Gaara looked down at her with his exhaustion obvious. It was only around Sakura that he completely allowed his guards and walls to drop. Honestly, she had missed seeing him without his guards.

"It is telling me to stop being a fool. Pushing you away is foolish because it will only hurt us both in the end."

Before he could even react, a broken sob left her trembling lips and it took a lot for him not to reach out to her. "You actually _flinched_ when I touched you, Gaara! Do you know how low that makes me feel? You flinched and left like I have some sort of disease. I've never, _never_ felt so… so ugly and unwanted!" She took a deep, shaky breath, trying to calm herself down. "Not even Uchiha Sasuke made me feel that way. Not once. I was used to that sort of reaction from him. But I'm not used to it with you. I'm supposed to be your wife and you're supposed to love me. I wasn't expecting… I wasn't expecting that kind of reaction!"

There was no stopping the way his eyes averted from hers, saddening as they did so. Hurting Sakura would always be one of the last things he ever wanted to do, but how was he supposed to handle a situation such as this? If Sakura failed to activate her seal, then in several months she would be leaving him alone for good.

He would never see her smile again, or her eyes. He would never see the confusion on her face when she first woke up in the morning, wondering just what the hell was going on. Or her bursts of anger! Her laugh. The way her face scrunched up when she cried. Or the way her nose wrinkled when she smelled something she didn't like. He would never see the fiery determination in her eyes or the way they shone with victory.

He would never hear her say she loved him when she knew he needed to hear those words most.

Sakura was the woman who was always by his side. Since the beginning of their relationship, he'd been able to go to her about everything and anything. Even stupid little complaints such as how Temari kept leaving her hair all over the carpet in the old family home, or how he was sick of Kankuro bringing women home. Since they got married and she officially became a Suna–nin, Gaara had been able to talk to Sakura about village matters. He kept _nothing_ from her.

There would be no more of that if she left him.

Yes, Gaara knew that he was being pathetic and perhaps there were people who thought he was throwing himself some sort of pity party. But he was so used to people turning their backs on him and disappearing. He was so used to being betrayed and hated. Sakura was supposed to be different.

"It's not that I don't want you." His voice was low and rough.

"Then _what is it_?" She sobbed again.

"You might be leaving me, Sakura. I…" He sighed and closed his eyes. "I don't know how I will cope with that."

"Distancing yourself isn't going to help anyone!"

Gaara nodded since he already knew that. "It was instinctual."

Her anger cracked and slipped away piece by piece. Never had Gaara ever brought up his past in any of their arguments, meaning he had never used it to win any arguments or anything of the sort. No, she didn't think that was why he was saying it now (just to score points), because Gaara _did_ have a point. It probably was instinctual to him. That was probably how his mind worked. She couldn't argue against that because she didn't know how he thought or how his mind worked.

This time it was Sakura who sighed. "I need you, Gaara. I need you to be by my side, supporting me." The tears wouldn't stop falling, no matter how badly Sakura tried to stop them or wipe them away. Stupid hormones. "I can't do this alone."

"You're not alone."

"That's how I feel! I feel so alone in this. Sure, I've got friends here, but none of that matters to me when you're against me and our baby. I feel alone without _you_."

The last thing Gaara wanted was for Sakura to feel alone. How was he supposed to change that, though? He couldn't suddenly tell her that he agreed with the pregnancy or that he accepted the fetus, because he didn't and Gaara _refused_ to lie to her or give Sakura false hope. But what else could he do to prove that she wasn't alone? This wasn't just about sex, so he knew to rule that option out. It was much deeper than that. He knew that she meant she felt alone on an emotional level. How was he supposed to fix that?

Sakura took another deep breath and this time, it seemed to help calm her ever so slightly. "I get that you're hurting, Gaara. Really, I do. And I know it's selfish of me to expect so much of you, but… I really need you to be my husband."

Before she could say anything else, Gaara surprised her by reaching out and pulling her against him, the pair of them laying on their sides, limbs entangled and clinging to each other tightly.

"I can't lose you." He breathed into her ear and damn it, Gaara could feel his eyes beginning to sting. He could feel his throat tightening and his chest constricting and part of him _hated_ Sakura for causing him such pain, but another part… Another part of him knew that her pain was greater. "I can't lose you."

She sobbed into his shoulder and tried to bring him closer, her nails digging into his back. "I–I'm going to work hard. I promise, I'll do everything I–I possibly can t–to activate the seal." Another sob and in response, Gaara tightened his hold on her. "I don't want to leave you!"

He couldn't think of anything to reply with, so he settled on holding her comfortingly and tightly against him, trying his best to calm her down. It didn't matter to him if their guests could hear Sakura's crying. If they knew what was good for them, they wouldn't dare to interrupt or try and enter their bedroom. No, what mattered was calming Sakura down and trying to make her feel better, even if he could only make her feel better by a small amount.

"I love you." she whispered into his ear, kissing whatever part of him she could reach. "I love you."

Only after a split second of thinking about it did Gaara turn his face towards hers, catching her lips with his own in an almost desperate kiss. The desperation they could feel, the need to comfort each other and be there for each other, didn't stop there. It continued as they pulled and tugged at clothing in jerky movements. It continued as she shifted her leg over his hip and guided him to her entrance, holding him in her arms.

Gripping her hip, Gaara pulled Sakura against him in quick thrusts that had no rhythm or timing. They didn't need any rhythm or for the sex to last hours. They just wanted to feel each other, to know that their intimacy was still there. And it was.

They came mere minutes later, with Sakura leaning over him, her body trembling with her orgasm.

His eyes were heavy, lidded with pleasure and exhaustion as they met hers and Gaara offered her a small smile before rolling them over, kissing her softly and tucking them both into bed.

* * *

When Ino entered the kitchen the next morning, she didn't look surprised to see Sakura lazily eating her breakfast, her eyes half–shut with exhaustion. In fact, she raised an eyebrow at her and slid two pieces of bread into the toaster, turning around and leaning against the counter.

"Your mood swings are awful. More so than usual."

Sakura glared up at her. "What?"

"Last night." the blonde said like it was obvious. "First you were crying for hours and then you were suddenly moaning and–"

"You _heard that_?" Sakura couldn't help but shriek in horror. "You _listened_ to me and my husband having sex?"

"I didn't have much of a choice!" snapped Ino in return and the look on her face was anything but impressed. "I'm your carer, Sakura. Tsunade–sama said that I need to be ready at all times in case you need me. That includes at night, too."

Still, Sakura could not shake her horror or embarrassment. Last night not only she, but also Gaara, had been very emotionally open with each other. Just knowing that Ino had heard everything… It made her incredibly uncomfortable. "This is my home, Ino." Sakura spat as she stood up and threw her bowl into the sink. "I should be allowed to do whatever the hell I want!"

All the blonde could do was watch in stunned silence as Sakura slammed out of the house, sighing a moment later when Sai entered the kitchen asking if it was safe yet.

* * *

Stupid Ino, Sakura cursed as she stomped towards the medicinal herbs greenhouse.

How dare she listen in on hers and Gaara's conversation? How dare she listen to them having sex? And then to bring it up to her like that? Like it was the most casual thing to discuss? If she was really listening in, then Ino must have known how private and emotional that conversation had been.

Sakura's hands shook with the need to pummel something.

This wasn't going to work out, was it? Ino living with them for the duration of her pregnancy, she meant. Even Sai – emotionless, clueless Sai – would have known not to bring something like that up. Well, Sakura hoped that he would. What if Gaara had heard her saying those things? He'd never feel comfortable with opening up to her again! _In their own freaking home!_

That house was hers and Gaara's, where they were free to be whatever and whoever they wanted to be. He wasn't the Kazekage and she wasn't hated by his fan–girls. They were happy and comfortable in their own skin.

And now Ino had gone and shattered that comfortability!

Damn it.

It was with a growl that Sakura slammed her fist into the ground and even without the use of her chakra, it shook.

She needed to calm down for the sake of her child, but damn it, she was just so, so fucking angry. If it was the other way around, Sakura knew that she would have never brought it up to Ino. Yes, she understood that the blonde needed to listen in case she sounded like she was in any pain, but… To bring it up the next day? What sort of friend did that?

"The Kazekage's wife."

Her eyes widened as Sakura stood up straight, trying her best to control her breathing. At that moment in time, she had been panting with her anger and frustration, _needing_ something to take her anger out on. If only she had been concentrating on her surroundings!

"Who the hell are you?" she demanded, clenching her fists.

Shit, she couldn't fight. And it seemed the seven men opposite her knew that, for they were all grinning wolfishly at her.

"Enemies of your husband." The tallest man informed her. "There is a lot of blood on that man's hands."

Fuck! Sakura knew she had to try and calm the situation before any fights broke out. She couldn't use her chakra, which meant she wouldn't be able to fight back. It would harm her child. It would also be risky if she let on that she was pregnant, even though it was kind of obvious considering her bump.

"We go by the saying: an eye for an eye."

Sakura swallowed hard and took a step back, but at the same time, two of the men stepped forward, following her. "He's a changed man now." she told them all in a voice that sounded stronger than she felt. "Gaara's–"

"Still a murderer." the same tall man snapped. "He murdered people we love."

He wasn't anything too special to look at, she supposed. All of them were in dark clothing that masked most of their bodies and they were all wearing masks that covered everything except for their eyes. The tallest man had stunning hazel eyes that stood out shockingly against his tanned skin.

Taking another slow step back, Sakura glanced around herself to try and figure out where her angered mind had taken her. Like she had been planning, she was on her way to the greenhouse where they kept their medicinal herbs. It wasn't a popular place, but people _did_ come that way often.

Over the years, there had been a couple of attacks on Suna. They had both been because of who the Kazekage was, too. People didn't agree with him, still believed he was a murderer who was hell bent on proving his existence. They never listened when others tried to tell them differently. All the attackers could see was the man who had taken away their precious people. They were blinded by their hatred and their grief.

"Attacking the village isn't going to bring them back."

Something flashed in those hazel eyes: hatred. "No, it won't. But we can make him feel the same pain as we do."

Just as the two men who had stepped forward lunged for her, two others intervened, blocking their kunai easily and falling into defensive stances before Sakura.

Her eyes widened in shock at the sight of the two girls.

Gaara's fan–girls, Sari and Matsuri, had come to protect her.

For a moment, Sakura was stunned into silence.

"Don't worry, Sakura–sama!" The brown haired girl exclaimed, lowering herself into a fighting stance and whipping out another kunai. "We'll hold them off for as long as we can!"

Matsuri glanced over her shoulder at Sakura, the desperate look in the brunette's eyes making Sakura's widen, especially when the younger girl mouthed "run" to her.

How was she supposed to run away and leave them alone to fight against seven men? They were only young girls and chances were, they wouldn't survive against the group before them.

"Sakura–sama!" Matsuri snapped. "Protect Gaara–sama's baby no matter what!"

Protect the baby. Two girls other than herself were willing to give their lives to protect her baby. So, nodding once and silently begging them both to forgive her, Sakura turned and ran as fast as she could without looking back, determined to return to the village and send as many of the shinobi as she could to help them. It was all she could do and despite feeling so fucking useless because of it, Sakura instead focused on running.

As soon as she reached the village, she was panting and clutching her knees, winded even though it was only a short run. Being pregnant was so not easy, she decided.

"Sakura–sama!"

She grabbed the man and brought him down to her height. "Gather as many strong shinobi as you can and head towards the greenhouses. Rogue–nin are attacking the village. Matsuri–san and Sari–san are holding them off."

The man's harsh features hardened and he nodded once, rushing off to the nearest shinobi and running so fast that he became a blur to her.

Sakura's hand pressed to the nearest building, the other holding onto her stomach as she tried to calm her racing heart and harsh breathing. It was difficult. Adrenaline was rushing through her veins, scorching her on the inside and causing her body to shake. Everything sounded so distant to her, like she was drifting away from everyone and a sharp pain was making itself known in her abdomen.

" _There_ you are!"

At the exasperated voice, Sakura fell back against the wall, frightening Ino when she suddenly fainted.

* * *

When Sakura woke up, she was being placed into a hospital bed by calloused hands. They were large and unsurprisingly being gentle with her, so she knew in an instant who was holding her.

Gaara.

It made sense. Ino wouldn't have been able to carry her all the way to the hospital. She wondered how the blonde had managed to contact him, though. Gaara had left early that morning for a meeting with the elders. Instead of voicing her confusion, she looked up at him and tried her best to speak.

"Matsuri–san… Sari–san…"

Something flashed in his eyes and then he said the word that had her filling with pure horror.

"Dead."

"No…"

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "The shinobi you sent after them were able to defeat the rogue–nin, but they were too late to save Matsuri and Sari. They died only moments after being brought to the hospital."

Tears slipped down her cheeks. Even though the two girls hadn't liked her, they had given their lives to protect both her and her child. Why? Why would they do something like that for her? The answer was already in Sakura's mind and she didn't even have to think about it. Matsuri and Sari had done that because they loved Gaara. They would do anything to protect him.

"Try to calm down, Sakura." Ino murmured as she lifted Sakura's shirt up to her breasts and lowered her pants ever so slightly. "We need to check that your baby is unharmed."

She could only nod and the process of having the cool ultrasound gel dropping onto her stomach, the feeling of the probe moving this way and that, all passed in a blur. All Sakura could see were the determined faces of Matsuri and Sari. She had been too late. She had taken too long. It was all her fault for storming out of the house after arguing with Ino. Two girls had lost their lives because of her impulsiveness.

When Ino froze, she was forced to come back to the present and her eyes widened as she heard her child's heartbeat.

It wasn't the only heart beating.

"There are three heartbeats including your own." Ino gasped, eyes going wide, very much like Gaara's suddenly did. "H–How…?"

A small, hopeful smile pulled at Sakura's lips. "Twins? I'm having twins?"

The blonde looked angry with her, trying her best to make the lovestruck mother see why having twins made things so much more dangerous for her. "Did Tsunade–sama mention anything about you having twins?" Sakura shook her head. "Damn it! How the hell could she miss something like this? _How could I miss something like this_? This is–"

"I will contact Tsunade." Gaara muttered, unable to stop himself from looking at Sakura's stomach in disgust before leaving the room.

* * *

 **A/N - If this chapter had a title, it would probably be One Step Forward and Two Steps Back...**

 **Sorry I didn't update last week! I've been really busy helping out at this charity shop and today is the only day I'll be able to update. So, even though it's my birthday and quite early in the morning, I decided to post for you all!**

 **Oh and more good news...**

 **I GOT INTO THE COLLEGE!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Twins.

She was having twins!

And even though it meant a more straining pregnancy for her, Sakura was so very happy to hear that she was having twins. Why? Because it meant they would have each other. If Gaara was right, if he could never love their children, then they would have each other. If none of the Sand Siblings could love the babies, then they would love each other.

Despite knowing this, Sakura still continued to hope that Gaara _would_ love them.

Then again…

It had been a month since the rogue–nin attacked the village and not once did Gaara do anything more than speak to her. Honestly, Sakura couldn't blame him for that. It was her fault why Matsuri and Sari were dead. If she hadn't stormed out of the mansion, if she hadn't stupidly and angrily made her way through the village and in the direction of the greenhouses, then they wouldn't be dead. They wouldn't have gone after her to protect their Kazekage's pregnant wife.

Why had she allowed Ino to get to her so much? Sakura sighed and tiredly rubbed her face. That had never happened before. Well, it had, but not to an extent like that. Nobody had ever died before because of her impulsiveness, or Ino's tendency to say the wrong things at the wrong time.

And Sakura could tell that Ino was also feeling guilty. It was in her eyes. The two women had known each other for pretty much their entire lives, so they could pick up on the slight changes in their emotions and demeanour. Ino was keeping things to herself and not speaking out of place like she had that morning. She never said a word to Gaara unless it was about Sakura and other than her friend, Ino only spoke to Sai, who was there to guard her.

The service for the two girls had been short but meaningful. Gaara had spoken about their act of bravery and how it would never be forgotten, how he was grateful for their honourable sacrifice. She knew that he was hurting, though. Matsuri had been his student and despite the fact she hadn't liked Sakura, she had still protected her in the end.

For many nights, Sakura had been unable to sleep for several reasons. The first being the nightmares. All she could see were their faces, all she could think about was how useless and pathetic she had been. The next was the fact that Gaara was no longer sharing her bed. Where he went, Sakura had no idea. All she did know was that it definitely wasn't their bed. The final reason for being unable to sleep was due to over thinking.

Where was Gaara sleeping? Was he even sleeping? What did this mean for their marriage? What about their children? Did he hold even more resentment for the children growing within her because of what happened to Matsuri and Sari? Would the two girls regret their decision of protecting Sakura and her children had they known they would die?

The stress was getting to her greatly. There was no use in denying it. More often than not, she was told not to leave the house and to remain in bed because of it. The stress along with the heat and everything else was simply too much for her body to handle. Part of Sakura was even dreading the oncoming months.

Already, she was having difficulty withstanding the heat of the desert and too much exercise or moving around caused her pain. It was so obvious to her that she would be spending the last couple of months of her pregnancy in bed. And don't even get her started on the travel back to Konoha! That was another thing she was dreading greatly.

Another part of her was scared. Scared because these may be her last months and if they were, then Sakura sure as hell didn't want to spend them confined to a bed. She wanted to be out there, experiencing life and absorbing everything she could. She wanted to spend time with her family and friends. With Gaara.

How was she supposed to get through it without his support?

* * *

Two weeks later and Sakura finally decided to confront him.

"Where have you been sleeping?"

Both Temari and Kankuro glanced up at her, the former raising a questioning eyebrow and the other frowning, before they were both dismissed for a while. It was clear that the couple had much to talk about so they were quick to leave the office to take an early lunch.

"Sakura–"

"You haven't been staying in our bed. You haven't been staying in the mansion at all. So _where are you staying_?"

Her hands were trembling, even as she clenched them tightly into fists and when Gaara finally met her eyes, tears filled them. Why couldn't he just accept her decision? Why was he so against loving their children? Why was he going to such lengths to avoid her? Hadn't they had this discussion before? Not about where he was sleeping, of course, but about making her feel unwanted and like a burden.

Gaara sighed.

When there was still no answer, those tears finally slipped down her cheeks. "I know that, some nights, you don't sleep at all due to the effect Shukaku had on you. But it's been well over a month now and _I know_ you've slept during that time. What I don't know is _where_! Is…"

Icy blue eyes narrowed when Sakura's voice trailed off into a sob. "Is?"

"Is there someone else?" she whispered, her voice sounding strangled. "I… I wouldn't blame you if there was!"

"How the hell did you come to that conclusion?"

Anger. Was he getting defensive? Had she hit the nail on the head? _Was he sleeping with someone else_? "You have to be sleeping somewhere, Gaara. Not to mention we haven't had sex since the night before the attack. You have needs and–"

The second Gaara was standing, Sakura cut herself off, allowing him the chance to speak. "I don't agree with your decision of continuing this pregnancy. I also won't ever be able to love either of the fetus'. However, I would _never_ disrespect you or betray you in such a way. My _needs_ ," he sneered the word, "do not matter in a situation such as ours. In fact, there have been _no needs_."

"Then where are you staying at night?" Sakura demanded angrily as she wiped away her tears. "Why won't you come home?"

"Here!"

His arm lashed out at the office and it was only at that moment that Sakura took notice of it. It wasn't exactly messy, but it wasn't tidy, either. The wardrobe filled with spare Kazekage robes was opened just by the smallest amounts and beside the sofa was a single pillow and a blanket, both neatly folded up.

"Why?" Her voice was quiet again and Sakura's hand fell to her stomach, rubbing it softly. "Do we really disgust you that much that you can't even share a home with us anymore?"

" _Us_." Gaara repeated with a shake of his head before sitting down. "I am not disgusted with you."

"They're our _children_ –"

"They aren't even born yet and already, two lives have been lost because of them. Yours could possibly be another they will take from me."

Silence.

His eyes never left hers as Gaara stared her down with a dark gaze. "They will be no different from what I was. Always taking lives for their own benefit–"

"They're just _babies_!" Sakura couldn't help but yell at him. "They don't know what they're doing or anything that's happening. And _don't you dare_ ," she spat, "blame them for the deaths of Matsuri and Sari. They willingly gave their lives to protect the three of us, to protect _you_!"

"Me?" snarled Gaara in return. "How could–"

"They didn't want you to lose any of us!" She cut him off harshly and her eyes narrowed dangerously. "They wanted to protect you from the pain of losing somebody you care for dearly. So distancing yourself from us like you are… Pushing us away and acting like we don't even exist… What the hell did they give their lives for? I won't let you make their sacrifices be in vein, Gaara."

Sakura ignored him as she closed the distance between them, grabbing his wrists and holding them close to her body. "I won't let you make their sacrifices meaningless." Her voice was calmer, softer, but it did little to comfort him when Gaara realised what she was doing. "I'm not going to let you throw away our marriage or what could quite possibly be the last months of my life–"

"Stop it."

"No."

And then she pressed his hands to her bump, holding them there and forcing him to feel their children. Sakura guided his hands along her stomach, watching his expression with her own serious gaze. There was nothing to be seen. At least not at first. At first, Gaara remained guarded and tense, refusing to accept the feeling.

But minutes later, when he realised Sakura would not let go any time soon, Gaara's hands twitched and slowly began moving themselves, running over every inch of her stomach. And one by one, his guards began to drop as he felt what Sakura felt every day. Slowly, ever so slowly, something flickered in his eyes before those icy blue eyes warmed.

Gaara shut his eyes and slipped off his chair, dropping to his knees and pressing his forehead to her bump. It was like he'd given in. No, it was more than that. It was like he couldn't withstand his hatred towards their children anymore – it was exhausting him. He didn't want to hate them, but was too worried and maybe even scared to love them.

"Don't take her away from me."

His voice was quiet, so quiet that Sakura barely even caught his words. But she did. She heard them and they brought back her previous tears, brought back the previous painful sensation of her throat becoming tighter and tighter.

"Don't hurt her." he muttered, his hand still cradling the bump. "Don't hurt your mother."

* * *

Once more, Gaara was sleeping in their bed, but after that touching moment in his office, there were no more. Some mornings Sakura would wake up to his hand resting on her bump, holding her against him comfortingly, but as soon as Gaara would wake up, he slowly pulled away from her and acted like he hadn't been touching her at all.

Ino was almost unbearable with the way she hovered, but Sakura didn't complain. The blonde was there to protect her babies, to keep them alive and well. If she could keep Sakura alive too? Then great. But to Sakura at that moment in time, nothing was more important than her babies. They had to live.

When Tsunade wrote back to them, it was obvious that she hadn't known Sakura was carrying twins. Why? Because it had taken a couple of days to actually get a response, which more than likely meant she had been throwing a huge fit of anger, one that took a while and a lot of sake to cool down. The scroll was also written hurriedly, filled with recipe after recipe of medicines that would help make the pregnancy more bearable for Sakura.

Not only that, but she demanded that they returned to the village during her seventh month of pregnancy.

At that moment in time, Ino was out at the greenhouses gathering the herbs that were needed to create Sakura's medicine and while she was away, Temari stayed with Sakura, keeping an eye on her sister–in–law.

Again, Sakura tried not to let it bother her too greatly. All they were doing was watching out for the babies.

"Sakura."

She turned her head to the side and at the same time, lowered the book she had been reading. "Yeah?"

"You're…" The blonde frowned and paused, taking a few moments to find the right words. "Why are you so determined to die for them?"

"Determined…" Sakura huffed before shaking her head, giving Temari a small, painful smile. "I love them, Temari. You know what it's like to love someone, but to love your own children…" Again, she shook her head. "Love, to me, has always been about sacrifice. You need to work at it and be willing to make sacrifices. I'm willing to sacrifice my life for my children. For _Gaara's_ children. How can I _not_ love something that's part of him?"

Slowly, Temari stood up from the opposite sofa and sat down beside Sakura, gazing down at the bump with an expression she couldn't fully understand. There was no fear, however. It was clear from Temari's body language that she wouldn't try to harm the children, so Sakura felt no fear for the blonde's sudden unpredictability.

And then, with the same slowness, she reached out but when her hand hesitated, Sakura gently took it and placed it onto the bump.

"They're just babies." she whispered to the older woman. "They're my babies."

Temari released a shaky breath, her eyes never leaving the bump. "I'm going to be an aunty." Finally, she looked up at Sakura and her eyebrows knitted together. "I know my brother, Sakura. Chances are, he won't be able to love them if you die. But…" At her 'but' the other woman's eyes widened a fraction, tears of happiness filling them at her next words. "I will.

"I won't let them be brought up the same way he was. I was too young and angry back then to do anything. I'd been brainwashed and continuously watched Gaara lash out at people. But these babies aren't tainted by Shukaku, Sakura." Temari's features were just as serious as her voice. "And even if Gaara can't love them, I will. I won't let them grow up not knowing what love means. I won't let them be lonely like he was."

The tears slipped down Sakura's cheeks faster than she could stop them but she didn't even bother to try and wipe them away. There was also no use in trying to brush them off as her hormones running rampant. Why? Because they weren't. Temari's promise had moved her so greatly that she was crying with relief and happiness. If Gaara couldn't love them, then she would. They would have somebody in Suna to love them.

Temari sighed. "And Kankuro feels the same way. We're sorry for pushing you away since we found out… It's just that we know what your death will do to him, Sakura. Gaara… He may not show it, but he depends on you _so much_. He needs you more than anyone will ever know. You keep him grounded. You taught him… You taught him how to truly _love_ somebody. But… If you _do_ die, just know that we'll be there for them. For all of them." Tears were slowly beginning to fill her eyes, but the older woman refused to acknowledge them. "We'll be there for them."

Sakura took Temari's hands, holding them tightly. "Thank you." she whispered before reaching forward and pulling the blonde into a hug. It didn't matter that Temari wasn't the kind of girl for hugging or tears. There was no other way to express her gratitude. "Thank you!"

* * *

 **A/N - I've had a few complaints (mostly guest accounts) about my slow updates. Usually, I update once a week but I've been taking a break in between updates. There's a few reasons for that and I feel like I owe you all an explanation, even though other writers on here don't update for months at a time, or sometimes even years.**

 **The first is that last month, I was diagnosed with depression and I've been sleeping most of the day and unable to get out of bed, which basically means I haven't been writing as much, so I've had nothing to update with. I like to think the antidepressants are working, but meh. I'm still exhausted most of the time and nearly always restless and irritable.**

 **The next reason is that my nephew, who is only two months and eight days old, stayed with us recently. I don't think I need to explain why I haven't gotten much done with him around, right?**

 **My final reason is that a close family friend died the other week. I'm not going to go into full detail, but he was an ex of my older sister's and even when they broke up, he was still there for our family and still looked out for us all. If we ever needed anything, anything at all, then he was there. And he was there for a lot of bad things, always supporting us and taking our side.**

 **I don't know when I'll next be updating, but I'll try my best to keep up with the weekly updates.  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Temari's words had been like a huge weight lifting from her shoulders. Not only did they make the future seem more solid, more safe for Sakura, but they also opened her eyes a little bit more.

After the emotional promise, Temari had once again told her what it was like to grow up without a mother and an impassive father who was always busy with one thing or another. Saying it wasn't easy was an understatement, she'd told her. It was like drowning in not just your own despair, but everybody else's. Temari was left to take care of her younger brothers despite only being a couple of years older than them.

She was made to watch Gaara's moods spiralling out of control. She had to watch as he lost control of the demon inside of him, as he let it out to slaughter an unimaginable amount of innocent people. Many times, she had heard him crying to himself up on the roof, whispering about how he wished his mother was around.

That was when Gaara started calling Shukaku his mother.

It was horrible. Watching his mind becoming more and more unhinged, watching him shying away from civilisation and only truly speaking with the tailed beast he was the host of.

At the time, she hadn't really been able to think much about their mother. She hadn't really understood anything that was happening. But once Gaara began to find himself again, once he calmed down after his battle with Naruto, she'd finally been able to grieve and it was around that time that Temari came to understand just how much the loss of their mother upset her.

She would never show it, Temari had murmured to Sakura, but the absence got to her greatly. There was nothing worse than having her younger brothers seeing her distress and tears, especially while Gaara was finding himself and they'd found out that their father was dead (they needed her to be strong for them). The man may not have been the greatest father, but he was still their dad.

There were no tears or broken whispers. No sobbing or anything of the sort. Temari told Sakura everything with a blank face and an even emptier tone.

That was something Sakura disliked about Suna–nin. They were so emotionless. No, they weren't uncaring and no, they weren't completely emotionless, but they looked so impassive. _That_ was what she disliked. Humans were emotional creatures. Just because they were shinobi, they were told that they had to deny that.

Then again, denying your emotions helped you with completing a mission.

Sighing as she sat up in bed, Sakura rubbed her swollen stomach.

It had been months since that conversation with Temari and now, she was into her seventh month of the pregnancy and any day now, she would be leaving for Konoha. Her stomach was _huge_ , in her eyes and Sakura was unable to walk very far without support of some kind. She simply didn't have the energy for it.

The pregnancy took a great deal out of her and like Sakura had known she would be, she was on strict bed rest. Thankfully, having Ino, Temari, Sai and Kankuro around helped to keep her sane. Well, somewhat. They kept her company and made sure she was never without. If Sakura needed food, all she had to do was tell somebody and they would bring her whatever she asked.

However, the most recent thing she had asked for had not been food.

And it had also been an hour and thirty–five minutes since she asked for it when it finally arrived.

"You asked to see me?"

Sakura looked up at her husband as he entered their bedroom, quietly shutting the door behind him. With him was a jug of water and as soon as Gaara placed it down on the bedside table for her, he sat at the foot of the bed.

"You've been pretty busy lately." she murmured conversationally. "I've missed you."

"I haven't been avoiding you."

"I know." Sakura sighed at his retort and shifted slightly against the headboard of the bed. "I know you've been busy with village matters. But…"

When her sentence trailed off, Gaara's eyes narrowed a fraction. "But?"

She rubbed the back of her head and her eyes moved over to the window. It was shut, of course, but it still allowed her a view of the outside world. It was all she got to see of it lately and even then, it wasn't much. Just sand, sand and more sand. Oh and the odd weed or desert flower. One time a bird had even sat on the window ledge and had kept her entertained for a while, but it sadly left not too long later, probably wanting to get out of the harsh sun.

"Sakura."

Once again, Sakura sighed. "I've been trying to find the right words for months now…" Frowning, she looked back to her husband. "I need to apologise to you."

His mask cracked and Gaara couldn't help but frown in return. "What–"

"Let me speak." she murmured, holding a hand up to him. "I need to apologise to you because not once did I take your feelings into consideration. All I've been thinking about is our children and yes, partly myself. I thought that if I gave my life for our children, you'd cherish their lives dearly and fight hard to protect them."

"I _will_ protect them."

All he got in response was a blank look, one that silently screamed for him to shut up interrupting her and part of Gaara had to hold back a tired smile. Only Sakura could silence him in such a way. Anybody else would be too scared for their lives.

"I'm sorry for not asking you how you felt about it. I'm sorry for not taking your feelings into consideration." Sakura released a shaky sigh and was incredibly happy with herself for holding back her tears, for keeping her voice even despite it being quiet and not as strong as she'd hoped. "What I'm doing… Maybe it _is_ selfish, but it's not entirely, is it? These children… They're half you and they're half me. The thought of them running around with grins on their faces, seeming so happy and carefree…"

Gaara tried his best not to see what she was seeing. He didn't want to imagine them. He didn't want to imagine a world where his wife wouldn't exist.

Another sigh. "You've always known that I can be quite a selfish person, Gaara." Sakura whispered to him and slowly, hesitantly, she took his hand, smiling softly when he didn't pull away and instead held hers. "It's no excuse and I'm not using it as an excuse. I just…" She shook her head, unable to find the right words. "I love you. I love you so much that I can't even find the words to describe how I feel for you. And that's why I love our children so much, too. They're a part of you, Gaara."

When his eyes widened a fraction, she gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "That's why I'm so willing to die. Your children… Our children… They're a part of us. How can I not love them when they were created by us? Through our love for each other? I thought…" Again, she shook her head, biting her lower lip. "I kept telling myself that they were made with love, so they would be born with love. Even if it took you until I was giving birth to them for you to love them…"

There was a pause where Sakura collected herself and after taking a deep breath, she continued. "I want them to know that I love them, Gaara. I love them so much that I'm willing to give my life for them. Just like I'm willing to give my life for you. Like you're willing to give yours for me or the village. _That's_ what love is."

After a few moments of silence, Gaara stood up and climbed over his wife, settling down beside her and leaning back against the headboard of their bed. He didn't look at her. His eyes were fixed on the huge bump that was hidden beneath the silk sheets. Personally, he didn't care for such an expensive material, but he believed that his wife deserved only the best, only the finest of things.

"What if I can't love them?"

At his near silent whisper, Sakura turned her head to the side and kissed his shoulder lightly. "I know you will. Your heart is a lot bigger than you let on, Sabaku no Gaara. I know because you gave me your heart." Another pause. Another frown. And this time, it was obvious Sakura was fighting back the tears because her face scrunched up and when she spoke, her voice was higher than usual. "And I'm so sorry for not taking better care of it."

Her quiet sob had Gaara finally looking over at her and his hand came up to the back of her head, stroking her hair before he kissed her forehead. "Don't cry." he whispered.

It felt like such a relief to finally say all of those things to her husband, but Sakura found herself wanting to say more. Despite this, her throat was too tight and the words just couldn't be found. All she was capable of doing was accepting his comfort as Sakura pressed her face into his chest, closing her eyes and breathing deeply in order to hold back her sobs. The entire time, Gaara continued to run his hand through her hair, the other one holding onto her back and rubbing it in soothing circles.

"I'm going to fight hard." Sakura told him quietly, her hands holding onto him tightly. "I have so much chakra stored up right now and I only need a little bit more to reach my maximum."

Hope. Dangerous hope was swirling in his chest.

Shutting his eyes, he kissed the top of her head and brought her closer – or as close as her bump would allow. Even though it had been months, Gaara still found himself feeling wary of hoping. It was a dangerous emotion, one that could completely destroy a person. He didn't want that to happen. Already, he knew that Sakura's death would devastate him. If he continued to hope that she would survive, to believe that she would…

It would make the pain so much worse.

"I'm not going to leave you." she whispered. "I never really thought about how difficult it would be for you to take care of two small babies alone. I'm sorry!"

"Stop apologising." he muttered and tightened his hold on her. "What you're doing… I don't agree with it, but it is honourable. You're willing to give your life for the fet–" Gaara cut himself off and sighed. "You're willing to give your life for our children."

 _Our children._

It was the first time (since Tsunade broke the news to them) that he had called the children anything other than fetus.

"I love you." Sakura told him while sitting up, watching him intently as Gaara's eyes languidly opened. "I love you so much, Gaara!"

Slowly, he nodded and only moments later a small, painful and exhausted smile pulled at his lips. "I love you."

* * *

Finally!

She was outdoors. Breathing in the fresh air. Admiring the beautiful plants. Smiling at the people who walked on by them.

And she was hating every freaking moment of it.

"Is this really necessary?" Sakura demanded and her knuckles turned white over the strain of crushing the seat beneath her. If she squeezed any harder than she knew it would crumble beneath her, but damn it. Her anger was growing. "This is so embarrassing!"

Opposite her, Gaara remained as still as a statue with his eyes shut peacefully and his arms folded over his chest. If one didn't know him, he could have almost passed as being asleep. However, Sakura _did_ know him. And knowing her husband the way she did, then she knew that he was concentrating hard on their surroundings. His sand would be feeling out the area, making sure there would be no ambushes or anything of the sort.

" _Come on, Sakura_." Ino groaned from outside of their cart. " _It's not so bad and it's not like anybody can see you_!"

Wow. That made her feel so much better. Really, what difference did it make being locked away in her bedroom or being carried on one of these ridiculous carts? Only royalty were given such things! Then again, her husband _was_ the Kazekage…

That wasn't the freaking point!

And yes, there was a difference. The poor horses dragging the cart down the bumpy dirt road were going to be in so much pain because of her fat ass! During the travel through the desert, Gaara's sand had carried her and as soon as they hit solid ground, a horse and carriage had been waiting for them with three Konoha–nin beside it.

Unfortunately, they were not her teammates. They were Ino's. And joining them was Hyuuga Hinata.

Yes, Sakura was happy to see them and yes, they were all being kind to her, but… There were no words to describe it. Her pregnancy was just so painful at times and made her one of the moodiest people to be around. Poor Ino had been taking the brunt of her mood swings, though thankfully said little about it other than the odd teasing remark. Also, due to their conversation last week, Gaara had been sticking around and spending more time with her.

Sakura was glad for that, even though they had to stay in bed because she wasn't allowed to move around or take part in any strenuous activities. Instead, Gaara had dinner brought to her and they dined in bed. He brought her mountains of books to entertain herself when he was working at the office and other times, he sat by her side, talking to her about his day and anything else that came to mind.

"I'm sure I can handle walking for a mile or two." Sakura muttered to Gaara. "My legs are so stiff. And I'm feeling restless and crammed and–"

" _Shut up complaining, Sakura_!" Ino snapped from outside again. " _You know that walking around too much is way too risky for the babies and we're almost there, anyway. Just suck it up_!"

Almost there turned out to be another five hours, but somehow Sakura managed to keep her complaints to herself and instead settled on reading one of the books that had been brought along for the journey. Damn it, she wished she was out there, walking around like the others. She wished that she was seeing everything and not through a wooden shuttered window. You could barely see a thing through them!

Deep breaths.

Not to mention she was itchy as hell because of the sand Gaara had covering every inch of her body.

" _They're here!_ "

That voice.

" _Hurry the hell up, you bastard! Sakura–chan will want to see all of us!"_

Naruto.

They were in Konoha.

Gaara's eyes opened and met hers, watching the way they immediately lit up as all complaints and arguments faded away. That was partly why he'd shut his eyes and focused so much on their surroundings. Her complaining had been driving him insane! But then again, she was pregnant with twins. She had every right to complain.

" _Calm down, Naruto!"_ They heard Ino yell at him.

As they all spoke with one another, the door to their cart was all but ripped open and a head of shockingly blond hair revealed itself. The grin that was sent her way had Sakura grinning in return and she held out her hands, accepting the ones that were waiting for hers.

Naruto was gentle and careful as he helped Sakura out of the cart and once she was standing up straight, he took a half step back though still kept hold of her, looking his former teammate up and down.

"You don't look as bad as I thought you would!" He grinned and pulled her forward into a warm embrace. "I'm glad. They're not hurting you too much, are they?"

So he'd taken into consideration that she _would_ be in pain? Despite what many thought, Naruto was capable of being caring and wise. It all mattered on what kind of mood you'd caught him in. When it came to his teammates, however, Naruto was always considerate of them.

Unless it was Sasuke, of course.

"No, not much." Sakura smiled up at him once she was released.

When Gaara stepped out of the cart, Naruto looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "Well? Did you take my advice?"

Silence.

"Oi, Gaara–"

"Naruto–kun," Hinata interjected as she put her hand on his arm, smiling softly, "perhaps you should let the others greet Sakura–san, also?"

Reluctantly, he released his best friend and allowed her to slowly make her way over to the other members of team seven.

"They let you out, then."

The Uchiha nodded once. "They had no choice."

Sakura couldn't help but roll her eyes, inwardly smirking at the knowing look Kakashi sent her way. She shouldn't have been surprised by his arrogance.

He looked strange to be back in his own clothes. Well, they weren't exactly the same clothes he wore when he was twelve or thirteen years old, but close enough. Due to technically still being a genin, Sasuke wouldn't be able to wear the uniform other shinobi did, therefore, had to wear his own clothing. He probably didn't care in the slightest about what he wore.

As for Kakashi, he looked the same as always. No surprise there. It was like the guy just didn't age.

Lucky bastard.

"Nervous?" Kakashi asked with a raised brow.

"I've been trying not to think about it." came her honest reply.

A lot of women died during childbirth, but due to advanced technology and more sterile environments, the risk of death had decreased significantly. Not for her, however. Also, Sakura had seen many women giving birth. While she didn't know exactly what to expect, she had a good enough idea. And that terrified her.

"Come on, Sakura."

Frowning, she turned around and Sakura almost began screaming at what Ino was pushing forward.

A wheelchair.

A freaking wheelchair.

"Just get in the chair, Sakura." Ino muttered, already knowing that her best friend was about to flip. "If you stress too much, then you're going to upset the babies."

"You're the one who's making me stress!" Despite her words, Sakura still stepped forward and slowly sat down, one hand holding onto her stomach the entire time. "You know damn well I don't need one of these things! I can walk fine by myself, you know."

"Why must you be so stubborn?" the blonde groaned with a roll of her eyes. "I really hope they don't inherit that from you."

Her teeth began to grind together. "Shut up, Ino."

But just as Ino was about to push the wheelchair forward, a set of hands were brushing hers aside and taking their place, gripping the handles firmly.

"You ready, Sakura–chan?"

Wait, what?

"Naruto, don't–"

Their words didn't reach him as Naruto let the child within himself take over, pushing the wheelchair much faster than he should down the streets of Konoha. At this rate, Sakura knew they would be there in a matter of minutes. She was clutching desperately at the seat with one hand, the other cradling her stomach protectively as they swerved through the crowds, who all jumped back and squawked with surprise.

Apology after apology rolled off her tongue, soon followed by threats to get the hell out of their way, but Sakura couldn't deny that she was enjoying herself. For the first time in months, she was doing something other than reading or gazing out of a window. Naruto was going fast enough that the wind was blowing through her hair, almost as though she was running!

It was breathtaking.

And as they skidded to a halt, Sakura was grinning, that grin only widening when he knelt down in front of her with the same look on his face.

"Thanks, Naruto."

"Did you really expect any less?"

"Not really." she laughed, rubbing her stomach soothingly. "Although a little warning may have been nice."

He chuckled and placed his hand over her bump, stroking it affectionately. "Sorry, guys! But I promise I'll do the same thing for you both one day!"

The sight of him talking to the bump had her eyes warming. Beside herself and Ino, Naruto was the only one who had spoken to her children.

"Naruto, you idiot!"

They both froze at the pure malice in Ino's voice.

"Do you have any idea the kind of danger you put them in? What if something happened to Sakura or the babies? You–"

She was cut off when Sakura winced and clutched her stomach and at the sight of her pain, Ino pushed Naruto out of the way and cupped the woman's face, forcing her to make eye contact.

"Sakura? What's wrong?" she demanded as the others all joined them.

"They–" Sakura was cut off by a wave of pain and at the sudden feeling that flooded her, she felt her cheeks warm up. "My water just broke."

* * *

"I'm so sorry, Sakura–chan!" Naruto yelled through the doors that momentarily opened.

The blonde that entered was unimpressed to say the least, but she kept professional as she thoroughly washed her hands, pausing so that Shizune could help her into her scrubs.

"It's too early." Sakura whimpered to Gaara as he stood by her side. She was holding his hand tightly, keeping it close to her chest and every time a wave of pain would crash down on her, she tightened her hold. "They're going to be too small!"

"Don't worry about that." Gaara retorted coolly and when he met her eyes, his narrowed seriously. "You need to activate the seal, Sakura."

Just as she was about to reply, Tsunade appeared by her side, feeling the bump and closing her eyes in concentration as her chakra began to examine her former student. "Not yet. If Sakura activates the seal now, it will cause a change to her body. Your children may not survive the change."

But Sakura would, Gaara internally yelled. He understood why the seal would change her body. It targeted all injuries, illnesses and anything of the sort and healed them. If the children were slowly taking Sakura's life like a life–sucking disease? The seal would rid her of them.

"Do you remember the jutsu I taught you, Sakura?"

At Tsunade's question, Sakura quickly nodded and shifted in her place in a sad attempt to get more comfortable. " _Sōzō Saisei_." she breathed. After swallowing hard, she managed to force out, "I remember."

"The good thing about it, is that there are hardly any hand seals." the blonde assured her. "Just the one. You remember what that is, don't you?"

Another nod.

"You always were a good student." she said fondly with a soft smile.

Only seconds later and that warmth left her features as Tsunade got serious, as she barked out orders to Shizune and Ino, who would both be assisting with the birth. It felt like it was all passing so quickly to Sakura and all she caught were glimpses of them between the harsh pains that continuously assaulted her.

Eventually the pain became too much. Even with all of her kunoichi training, even after being repeatedly stabbed or beaten or attacked, the agony she could feel overwhelmed her. It was greater than any assault she had taken before, making it impossible to think straight. All Sakura had to get her through it was Gaara's hand holding hers, his wedding ring feeling like it was burning her skin.

"Encourage her, Gaara–kun." Shizune urged him. "Keep Sakura focused!"

"You're doing well, Sakura." Gaara said without even thinking about it. Kissing her forehead, he whispered, "Keep pushing."

It hurt. There was nothing to compare it to because everything seemed too childish and pathetic in comparison. Being stabbed? Please. That was nothing. Taking one of Tsunade's punches? That felt like a pinch compared to the pain she was experiencing.

But…

It would all be worth it. Even if she only stole a glance of her babies, it would be worth it.

There was so much she wanted to say to Gaara. He was leaning so close to her, holding her so comfortingly, that it would be so easy to say it all to him, but the words wouldn't come out. Sakura wanted to tell him to make sure their children knew she loved them. She wanted to tell him that she loved _him_. He was her life, as were their children. And she was so glad that they had gotten together, that they had gotten married. The love she felt for him was so much greater than the love she had once felt for Uchiha Sasuke.

The love she felt for Gaara was capable of consuming her completely.

"Remember to breathe, Sakura." Tsunade told her. "This will be a big strain on both your body and heart, so–"

When she cut herself off, Sakura couldn't help but whimper in fear. She threw her head back against the bed, squeezing her eyes shut and she only vaguely felt somebody wiping down her face, most likely cleaning away the sweat. It was probably Ino, but it could have been Gaara. She couldn't tell the difference at that moment in time.

"What is it?" She heard Gaara demanding.

"I can see the head." the blonde breathed before speaking in a stronger voice. "Come on, Sakura. Push!"

So she did.

It felt like hours were going by with nothing other than her cries and screams of agony, with nothing but pushing and grabbing and sobbing.

But the relief that suddenly smacked into her would have floored Sakura if she'd been standing.

"It's a girl."

A girl? She tried to sit up properly, tried to see her baby, but Ino was whisking her away much too quickly, not even allowing Sakura a glimpse.

And then the pain was back, momentarily taking her mind away from her little girl and taking her back to the pushing, to the sobbing and wailing. Poor Gaara's hand was most likely crushed by now but not once did he complain. Not once did he try to make her let go. Instead, he held onto her just as tightly, whispering encouragements into her ear and occasionally kissing her forehead.

"Almost there, Sakura. I can see your baby."

Tsunade's whisper barely even reached her ears because of the crying that filled the room. It wasn't her own sobs of torture. It was a baby's cry, one that had her heart beating so much faster, one that made her more determined to fight and survive. Her baby was crying. She needed her mother. She–

The relief.

It slammed into her again.

Only this time, it felt like it was suffocating her.

"A boy." Tsunade smiled, holding the wailing baby in her arms delicately. "It's a boy."

But Sakura couldn't hear her. She couldn't hear any of them.

Noticing this, noticing her expression, had Gaara quickly letting go of her hand and lowering his head to her chest.

The second a strangled sounding gasp left him, everybody was moving much too quickly for him to keep up with.

* * *

"I didn't know it would make her go into labour!"

For the umpteenth time, Sasuke rolled his eyes and sat back in his seat, easily ignoring the blond and his words. It was somewhat easy to ignore the cries of torture coming from the private hospital room they were sitting outside of, also.

There were nine of them altogether. Himself, Naruto, Kakashi, Temari, Kankuro, Sai, Choji, Hinata and Shikamaru. How they were all allowed access to this part of the hospital, Sasuke would never know. From what little he knew of hospitals, he knew that the labour wards and paediatric wards were all fiercely guarded. It didn't matter what hospital it was. They all protected children the same way.

It was only when a different cry filled the air that Sasuke finally took notice, lifting his head ever so slightly and gazing emptily at the doors that would lead them to Sakura.

"Do you think it is a boy?" Hinata asked softly, her hands clasped before her. "Like Sakura–san thought?"

Temari seemed to be in shock, though easily hid it after a few moments. "I'm kind of hoping I have a niece."

"It'll be a boy." Kankuro huffed, folding his arms over his chest.

"No she won't!"

"I hope it's a girl." Naruto grinned, flopping back into a chair. "One that looks exactly like Sakura–chan!"

Hinata smiled at her husband's features. It was no secret to her that he loved babies. She did, too. Hopefully, their own chance would come soon. "Did Sakura–san think of any names?" she asked Temari and Kankuro.

Kankuro shrugged, but much to her happiness, Temari nodded. "If they're both girls, she wants them to be called Emi and Hanako." Emi meant blessing or beautiful picture, whereas Hanako meant child of the flower. "Or if they're both boys, she wants them to called Haku and Hideki." Hideki meant splendid opportunity and Haku…

"Like Zabuza and Haku." Sasuke muttered, glancing over at Kakashi who nodded once.

Shrugging, Temari murmured, "She said that the boy named Haku had a big impact on team seven and she hoped her own son would be as great as he was. I don't really know the story."

Haku meant pure as snow.

Naruto's grin simmered down to a gentle smile. "That's a great name."

The former sensei nodded in agreement. "It is."

"It has meaning."

They were all surprised by Sasuke's words, not having expected him to say much, but their attention was soon stolen by another baby's cry.

"She did it." Temari breathed and stood up.

But just as she did all of their eyes widened as a horrified Gaara stumbled backwards and out of the room, colliding with the wall before he slipped down it. His eyes were impossibly wide, his lips parted with shock and the look of absolutely agonizing pain on his face crushed them all.

"She's dead."

* * *

 **A/N - Thank you all for your kind messages last chapter. They really do mean a lot to me. Next chapter will be the last. An epilogue, in fact :-)**


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"Not quick enough."

Sand suddenly exploded into the ground, missing Gaara by a good few seconds and when he sensed another attack to his left, his own sand lashed out, tackling it. The following explosion was not as great as it could have been, making his eyes narrow as he landed against the far wall, using his chakra to stick to it.

His hair was shielding his eyes from the two opponents though he was still capable of watching them. Not that he really needed to. Covering his eyes was a good thing because even though Gaara's expression was nearly always blank, it meant they'd have absolutely no idea what to expect _just in case_ they'd learned how to read him.

"How's this, father?"

And then sand was smashing into the wall.

"Still too slow." A small smirk graced his lips as he ran across the wall, easily dodging the sand that was continuously crashing into the wall, leaving obvious cracks and holes in its wake. "You're not concentrating hard enough." The smirk vanished as Gaara flipped backwards and landed effortlessly on his feet, staring the child down. "Clear your mind."

Said child glared up at him without a hint of fear or hesitancy, her eyes narrowing further as the seconds crawled by. Those eyes that matched his in colour but her mother's in shape suddenly widened and realising what was about to happen, Gaara's sand came to his defence, blocking the kunai that had been hurtling towards him.

He tilted his head to the side, gazing at the second child who suddenly dropped beside him. "You will have to do better than that."

The two were more or less the same height, though other than their noses, that was all they had in common appearance–wise.

The eldest of the two, Sabaku no Hanako, had hair that was slightly brighter than her brother's and like stated previously, her eyes were the same shade as his own. That long, fiery red hair framed her face beautifully, bringing out all of her best features and making her appear so gentle and feminine, when in fact she was anything but. Hanako was not to be underestimated, as it was she who was the most powerful of the twins.

Sabaku no Hideki had the same shade of hair as himself and also like his father's, his hair was always messy, though you wouldn't know that since he always kept that hood of his up. As for his eyes, he was lucky enough to inherit the same stunning shade as his mother's and the sight of them never failed to have Gaara's heart clenching tightly.

Hideki struggled a bit more with ninjutsu than his sister and more often than not, he was the one making mistakes and causing a problematic situation. Gaara supposed that was all part of his personality, though. After all, his mother had been terrible at pretty much everything except for her chakra control in the beginning and suddenly, her strength and her abilities flourished out of nowhere, practically exploding out of her!

He was doing his best to make sure the same happened for Hideki, although so far, it didn't seem like anything was working.

His daughter, however, had everything coming naturally to her. The sand came to her without her even trying, just as it had for Gaara and as well as that, she inherited her mother's chakra control. Her reserves were as great as her father's (obviously _after_ Shukaku had been extracted from him).

Don't get him wrong, because Hanako definitely had her flaws. She was loud and outspoken, always getting herself into trouble and had no respect for privacy. Her impulsiveness and her temper were awful and she could become overexcited about the smallest of things. As well as this, whereas Hideki was able to mask his expressions easily (taking after his father), Hanako could not.

Her emotions were so raw and so powerful, so very much like her mother's.

How was Gaara supposed to take that away from her? From himself?

So instead of pushing those things out of her, Gaara encouraged _both_ of his children to embrace their emotions, though they were to mask them in front of the enemy or possible opponents. At home, with their precious people, they could show how they were feeling. They were not to hide themselves or try to be anybody else. Not that they would ever do such a thing.

It was so obvious who their mother was.

They _both_ had her bad temper.

Suddenly, two puppets were closing in on him, forcing Gaara to concentrate and he was quick to leap up into the air. The puppets followed and he narrowed his eyes. So Hideki was improving, then. While his control on chakra wasn't as flawless as his mother's, it was still admirable and his uncle had worked tirelessly on teaching Hideki how to control puppets and bring them to life. He trained with him for hours and hours, until they were both drained, teaching Hideki how to fight and protect himself with those puppets.

Sand joined the puppets, putting Gaara on the defensive as his own sand blocked while he dodged. Alone, neither of the twins were a match for him, but together, they certainly kept him on his toes since they were all long-range fighters. It was like their minds were in sync and they always knew what to expect of the other, or what the other was planning.

Suddenly, however, just as Gaara was about to unleash an attack of his own to turn the tables, the doors to their private training quarters slammed open and somebody darted inside, unable to hide their worry and glee and whatever else could be found on their face.

"What is it?" Gaara sighed as he lowered his hand, his sand slipping back into his gourd.

"It's time, Gaara." There was a soft smile. "Temari's gone into labour."

Something within his chest clenched tightly but he didn't focus on it and instead forced his own smile. If anything, it was for the children, who had also come to a stop with their assault. Hideki was panting loudly, as was Hanako, though she did her best to hide her exhaustion. She was too proud at times.

The intruder raised a fine eyebrow. "Will you all be able to travel tonight?"

"Of course." came Gaara's swift reply.

"We're going to be fine, mom." Hanako rolled her eyes.

In response, Sakura narrowed hers, unhappy with her daughter's smart mouth. "Watch your tongue, Hanako–chan." Her smile was fake, her eyes far too creased and her tone far too light to be natural. "Or else I'll be numbing it so that you can't speak at all until you've learned your lesson."

Whether others believed it or not: Sakura was the one who disciplined their children. Well, so did Gaara, but he had a soft spot for them just like she had always said he would. That didn't mean that she didn't, because he had never seen a greater love than the love that would show in her eyes when she spoke of or saw their children, but…

Gaara was unable to find the words and as Sakura smiled more softly, telling their children to go and grab their already packed bags, he walked forward and grabbed her hand, pulling it to his lips so he could kiss it once the children were gone. Her skin was calloused, proving that she was so much more than just a pretty face and as always, it spiked his arousal. Unfortunately, there was nothing to be done about it at that moment in time.

"Are you okay?"

Her question had him shutting his eyes and sighing, pausing in his kisses.

It was safe to say that Sakura's 'death' had traumatised him. Actually, Tsunade had called it something more serious, though he vehemently refused to acknowledge such a thing.

Two minutes.

His wife had been dead for two whole minutes and during that time, Gaara had felt lost. He hadn't known what to do with himself or where to turn. Did he take the children? Did he abandon them? Just the sounds of their crying was pushing his already close to the edge patience! What about the others? Their staring was getting to him, too.

Everything and nothing had been on his mind at the exact same time, making Gaara feel as though he was being pulled in so many different directions, to the point where he hadn't even been able to stand without assistance. That assistance had come from none other than Hatake Kakashi, who had lifted him without a word and placed him in the nearest seat.

Oh he could still remember every tortuous moment. The uncertainty. The pure agony. The grief. The overwhelming, sudden loneliness.

It hadn't even come to his attention that two of the nine who had been standing outside the room had disappeared.

* * *

 _The doors to Sakura's hospital room slammed open, revealing a determined blond and an emotionless dark haired male. Neither of them focused on their surroundings. They didn't listen to Ino as she crouched against the wall, clutching her chest and sobbing loudly at the loss of her best friend, her sister. They didn't listen as Shizune ordered them to leave._

 _Just one look into their eyes had Tsunade shoving the other woman out of the way, had her backing up and allowing them access to the motionless body of their teammate._

" _You know what I'm thinking, don't you?" muttered Naruto as he looked up at Sasuke._

 _Sasuke's eyes were fixed on Sakura's pale, sweaty features, narrowing a fraction at the sight of them. A second later and almost of its own accord, his sharingan was activating, morphing straight into the Mangekyō design. "I'll keep it from breaking free."_

 _And then Naruto was moving forward and grabbing Sakura's hand, shutting his eyes and focusing hard on the beast within himself, demanding that it hand over its chakra._

 _In an instant, orange–red chakra was all but exploding around his body, causing his skin to burn and clouding his mind. The Kyuubi attempted to take control, to take advantage of his emotions and his pain, but the simple opening of his eyes had that stopping swiftly. Why? Because as soon as he opened his eyes, Naruto met the ones that were across from his. On Sakura's other side stood Sasuke._

 _Whereas Naruto needed the contact to transfer the Kyuubi's chakra, Sasuke held Sakura's hand_ just because _._

 _He wasn't as cold hearted as people believed. He remembered all the times Sakura had taken care of him. All the times she'd comforted him and loved him. She made that never ending loneliness ease up, made him feel like he was still a part of something. Sakura was the one who knew without truly thinking it through what he was planning on doing, where he was going. She was the one who turned up_ alone _, trying to talk him into staying, confessing her love and crying that she would do anything to make him stay. If not, then she wanted to go with him._

" _Come on, Sakura–chan." Naruto whispered, his eyes narrowing as he watched her face._

 _There was nothing._

 _It felt like the seconds that were ticking by lasted an eternity._

" _Naruto–"_

 _Sasuke's eyes snapped to Tsunade's, the glare in them vicious and unknowingly, his hold tightened on her hand. "She's not dead."_

 _The blonde was about to argue, was about to demand who the hell the Uchiha thought he was to be speaking to_ her _like that, but something stopped her._

 _On the hospital bed, Sakura's eyes suddenly regained their light and she was gasping in a deep breath before a strangled sounding scream was leaving her. No doubt it was the chakra burning her skin, burning her insides. At the same time, however, it was acting as her own chakra, giving her more than what she needed to activate her seal, to use the jutsu_ _Sōzō_ _Saisei._

 _Tsunade's eyes were wide as she watched them, but she quickly snapped out of her shock and stepped closer, grabbing Sakura's face despite the Kyuubi's chakra scalding her hands as she did so. She turned Sakura's head in her direction, her eyes wide as she yelled at her, "The jutsu, Sakura! Use the jutsu!"_

 _It was like they were forcibly prolonging her life and just so the agony would be over with, Sakura nodded shakily, surprised that she even had the strength to lift her hands into the only hand seal. It was not her own strength. It was Naruto manipulating the Kyuubi that was keeping her alive._

" _Sasuke."_

 _Red eyes clashed with spinning red and black and slowly, Naruto came back to himself just as he was beginning to lose control, the murderous rage being shoved away. Just enough of the Kyuubi's chakra was left to keep Sakura's circulating around her body and it helped how Tsunade was using her own chakra to keep her heart beating._

* * *

That was the back up plan. It had been thought of on the spot and had been riddled with so many dangers and risks that it made the hairs on the back of Gaara's neck stand on end, but he would never be able to repay Sakura's former teammates for what they did. They had risked so much, _so, so much_ for Sakura, to keep her alive.

Not long after the damage was healed and her condition was stabilised, Sakura had fallen unconscious and remained that way for quite a few days. The whole time Gaara had been on edge, unable to eat or sleep or do anything other than stay by her side.

Looking back on that time made him feel rather guilty. Instead of focusing on himself and his grief he should have looked after their children. Their first few days of life and they hadn't seen either of their parents. That didn't mean they were alone, however. They had their aunt and uncle, their godparents and grandparents. They had their parents' friends.

Not a single one of them would allow them to feel lonely.

And now here they were, nine years later, _together_.

It was something Gaara could not be more thankful for.

"Gaara?"

Eventually his eyes reopened and he offered his wife a smile, gently pulling on her wrist until she was in his arms. And in response, she cupped his cheek, tilting his head downwards so that their eyes could meet.

"It's not the same." murmured Sakura softly. "Temari's pregnancy is completely healthy, Gaara. No complications of any kind and I doubt there will be any during labour, since Ino's the one who will be delivering your nephew."

His smile faded ever so slightly, but he nodded.

Around four years after the twins' birth, Temari had finally married Nara Shikamaru and moved to Konoha (since he was the head of his clan and couldn't move away). At first she didn't want to have children – was strongly against it, actually. But soon enough Shikamaru warmed Temari to the idea of having his children. Not only that, but being around the twins also brought forth a maternal longing.

As for themselves, they were unable to conceive once more. It wasn't for lack of trying, but was as Sakura had suspected right at the very beginning: that particular pregnancy had been their only chance. And even though Gaara had been so very against it for pretty much the entirety of the pregnancy, even though it had almost cost Sakura her life, they were unable to _not_ feel glad that she went through with it.

Pulling Sakura closer, he kissed her softly, chastely. Even now, after nine years, he was still so very grateful to have her by his side. Gaara never took her for granted. Every look, every word, every brush of her lips… It was all cherished. Even when she was yelling at him or getting frustrated with him, Gaara still cherished it–

Well, after the argument had been settled and they'd had amazing make up sex, he did.

"Everything's going to be okay." Sakura promised him, bringing his lips down to hers once more so she could kiss him again. Her lips moved softly with his, comforting and soothing her husband. "Do you want to see your nephew?"

It took him a few moments, but Gaara soon nodded, kissing Sakura one last time before he pulled away and took her hand, guiding her in the direction of the mansion.

Yes, despite everything that had happened, Gaara felt so very happy that his wife had continued with her pregnancy, even though he'd been against it. It took some time, but he warmed to their children – much faster than he thought possible, actually. And again, Sakura had been right: his heart was much bigger than he originally thought.

Along with Sakura, Hanako and Hideki had his heart and he loved his family dearly. Even to this day, he couldn't really believe how lucky he'd been.

"Sakura…" A pause and he turned his head to the side, smiling. "I love you."

Her expression warmed. "I love you, too."

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A/N - I know some of you were probably hoping for a much longer story, but I never planned for this to be any longer than fifteen chapters. Originally, it was only supposed to be ten, but as usual, I got carried away.**

 **Aw, you all seemed so heartbroken last chapter! I'm sorry about that. Oh and in case any of you are confused because it wasn't really clarified: Naruto has been training to control the Kyuubi, but they're still not friends yet. I was going to try and make the epilogue a lot longer with the family going to Konoha and seeing ShikaTem's baby, but... Meh. I prefer short and sweet epilogues. I didn't want to drag it out or anything.**

 **Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this story! Thank you all for sticking around and sending me kind, encouraging reviews :-)**


End file.
